


神偷和刑警之間愛的故事(AL)

by abc761012



Category: One Piece, ワンピース, 海賊王, 航海王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012





	1. Chapter 1

設定：

白鬍子犯罪集團

首腦：人稱『白鬍子老爹』的艾德華．紐蓋特，白鬍子犯罪集團的中心人物，在黑道的世界當中也赫赫有名。

神偷：波特卡斯．D．艾斯，人稱『火拳艾斯』，神偷之王哥爾．D．羅傑的兒子。

間諜：馬可，人稱『不死鳥馬可』，白鬍子的主要助手之一，艾斯的好友。

草帽小子刑警團隊

上司：傑克，人稱『紅髮傑克』，是草帽小子魯夫的師父，也是把魯夫領近門的人。

隊長：蒙其．D．魯夫，人稱『草帽小子』，是『拳骨』卡普的孫子，『革命家』多拉格的兒子。

副隊長：羅羅亞．索隆，人稱『海賊獵人』，是『鷹眼』喬可拉．密佛格的養子兼徒弟。

隊員：

娜美，人稱『小偷貓』，專門偷走重要情報的人員。

香吉士，人稱『黑足香吉』，是『紅腳』哲普的養子。

騙人布，人稱『狙擊手』，示警屬中最有名的狙擊手耶穌布的兒子。

妮可．羅賓，人稱『歷史學家』，實際上是一名情報人員。

佛朗基，人稱『發明家』，是天才發明家湯姆的徒弟。

喬巴，人稱『醫療士』，『魔女』古蕾娃的徒弟。

布魯克，人稱『音樂家』，實際上是一名催眠大師。

序言：

身為白鬍子犯罪集團的成員之一，波特卡斯．D．艾斯是一名神偷，專門偷取名貴的珠寶，因此許多美術館都被艾斯光顧過，受到不少損失，聽說艾斯是神偷之王哥爾．D．羅傑的兒子。

負責追捕這位神偷的是刑警隊裡面的一名新進的刑警，蒙其．D．魯夫，他是資深刑警『拳骨』蒙其．D．卡普中尉的孫子，也是國際刑警『革命家』蒙其．D．多拉格的兒子，身世比起其他人還要來的顯赫。

艾斯是神偷之王哥爾．D．羅傑的兒子這件事很少人知道，白鬍子犯罪集團中除了首腦白鬍子艾德華．紐蓋特知道外，就只有艾斯的多年好友不死鳥鳳凰碼可知道以外，其他人沒有人知道這件事。

艾斯知道有位刑警總是在追捕自己，在艾斯的眼中那位刑警可以說是過分的可愛，似乎是對那位刑警有一見鍾情的跡象，這件事被艾斯的好有馬可知道後，碼可利用自己間諜的身分混入警局，開始幫艾斯展開一連串的追妻之路。

擋在艾斯前頭的不知道有多少人，當艾斯知道魯夫很受歡迎的時候，非常的頭痛，自己的情敵真是屬不清的多，先不說魯夫的上司紅髮傑克，他身邊就有一堆讓人感到非常棘手的人物。

「蒙其．D．魯夫，我！波特卡斯．D．艾斯，說什麼都要把你給追到手來！！」這是艾斯某天立下重大決心的宣言。


	2. Chapter 2

他是白鬍子犯罪集團裡面的一名神偷，最喜歡做的事情就是利用自己的魔術手法來偷取寶石，常常有大戶人家或是知名美術館被他光顧，由於偷盜的手法非常的特別，許多刑警大為光火，沒想到神偷哥爾．D．羅傑竟然還有傳人。

蒙其．D．魯夫，資深刑警卡普的孫子，父親是國際上赫赫有名的刑警，蒙其．D．多拉格，他對於神偷有一種莫名奇妙的執著，誓言一定要抓到那傢伙，卡普看孫子這麼有幹勁，自然就把神偷的案件交由他負責。

警局裡有個傳言，說魯夫不僅僅是家世顯赫，同時也是『冥王』雷利這位有名刑警的徒弟，雷利當年可是和卡普、戰國一起讓白鬍子還有羅傑陷入苦境的刑警之一，為數不少有黑道世界有名的大人物都被它們抓過。

「爺爺！你叫我幹嘛！」魯夫用力的打開卡普辦公室的門。

「對爺爺有禮貌一點。」卡普一拳打在魯夫的頭上。

「好痛！！」魯夫摸摸自己的頭。

「這些傢伙是你的手下。」卡普把索隆等人介紹給魯夫。

羅羅亞．索隆，『鷹眼』喬可拉．密佛格的養子，也是他的徒弟，香吉士『紅腳』哲普的徒弟，也是他的養子，娜美，貝爾梅爾的女兒，騙人布，耶穌布的兒子，喬巴，『魔女』古蕾娃的徒弟。

妮可．羅賓，資深情報人員妮可．歐爾比雅的女兒，還有發明家湯姆的徒弟佛朗基，音樂催眠家布魯克，他們都是卡普刻意找來的人，他們都是適合當魯夫手下的傢伙，不受任何人的控制，只有魯夫可以命令他們。

卡普之所以要幫魯夫找這些人，就是有打算要栽培魯夫這個孩子，當然自從那個怪盜出現後，魯夫就對他很關注，看見自家孫子對那個怪盜那麼關注，卡普決定把怪盜的案子交給魯夫，要他去處理。

「魯夫，所有寶石失竊的案子就交給你去處理啦！你可要抓到那位怪盜。」卡普對自家孫子這樣說。

「我一定會抓到那個怪盜的，爺爺你就放心吧！」魯夫是那樣的有信心。

「小子，可別說大話，你自己可要小心。」卡普敲敲魯夫的頭。

「哼！爺爺你就相信我吧！」魯夫很有信心的對卡普說。

聽見自家孫子這樣說卡普也不好說什麼，反正魯夫已經開始展開調查，相信一定會有好結果，自己根本不需要太過擔心，真要說自己要擔心什麼的話，就只需要擔心自家孫子會不會被人家拐去罷了。

魯夫是那樣的可愛，卡普已經看見給魯夫的組員們有幾個已經對魯夫有心動的樣子，對此卡普只能搖搖頭，誰叫他家的魯夫是那樣的可愛，自家媳婦生下魯夫後還說，這個孩子太可愛了，要保護好。

『魯夫那孩子不要被人家拐去賣了，還幫人家數錢就好。』卡普看見這樣的情形想。

這幾天艾斯打算犯案，並且發了預告信給對方知道，成為目標的店家馬上報警，魯夫知道後馬上開始佈局，想要抓到這個怪盜，艾斯從線人的口中得知有位可愛的小警察想要追捕自己，讓艾斯很好奇那位警察是怎樣的人。

當然艾斯沒想到他們竟然會這麼快就見面，這次要下手的目標可是很貴重的寶石，艾斯已經覬覦很久，最近做好準備才打算要把東西偷走，沒想到這位可愛的小警察竟然得知自己要來偷竊，佈下天羅地網在等待自己。

「看樣子這次的刑警不再是沒頭沒腦的樣子。」艾斯蹲在某處大樓的上方觀察底下的動作。

艾斯看見平常來追捕自己的那位紅髮刑警外，還有一位看起來可愛又呆呆的小刑警，看樣子就是這次線人告訴自己的那位刑警，不曉得那位可愛的刑警會用什麼方式來追捕自己，想到這裡艾斯就開始興奮起來。

「魯夫，這位神偷怪盜可不能小看，你自己要注意安全。」傑克交代自己的下屬。

「我不會有事的啦！我一定會抓到那個傢伙的！！」魯夫很有精神的說著。

「好！那我就好好期待了！」傑克對於魯夫總是那樣縱容。

「我一定會闖出一番成績的！」魯夫握拳表示自己一定可以。

艾斯觀察好路線後決定要怎樣出手，畢竟自己一點也不想栽在警察的手裡，這次的寶石很值得收藏，自己當然一定要偷到手，而且那個寶石很適合做成某些東西拿來送人。

艾斯確定好路線後，等到晚上才開始行動，神偷當然要在夜晚行動才好玩，自己又要怎樣把這些警察耍的團團轉，艾斯開始思考這次要用什麼方式，以及什麼樣的魔術手法來耍人。

「這次到底要用什麼手法來耍人呢？上次的新魔術還沒用過，可以拿來試試看。」艾斯小小聲的說著。

「就當作獻給那新來的刑警吧！」艾斯說話的語氣是那樣的輕鬆。

艾斯已經想好要用什麼方式來盜取那個美麗的寶石，同時也想要給新來的警探一個下馬威，艾斯一定要讓那個傢伙知道自己是不能欺負，沒有那麼容易被抓，加上魯夫看起來呆呆的樣子，一定是個很好耍的傢伙。

到了夜晚魯夫非常的警覺，他知道這時候怪盜會出現在他們的面前，一定會神不知鬼不覺的把東西給偷走，自己一定要打起十二萬分的精神去抓這位怪盜，好不容易讓卡普同意自己去抓人，魯夫當然要拿出成績才可以。

「呵呵！真是可愛的孩子，不過想抓我，還太嫩了。」艾斯輕輕鬆鬆的躲過所有的警察進入美術館中。

「啊！啊！神偷進去了啦！快去抓！！」不知道哪位警察大喊後大家馬上回神去抓人。

「我一定要抓到那個傢伙！！」魯夫馬上衝第一去抓人。

「年輕人真有幹勁。」傑克看見這樣的情形笑笑的說。

魯夫憑著自己的野性直覺去抓人，他的直覺一向可以說是很準，如果對手不是那樣奸詐的話，一定很快就可以逮捕那個傢伙，可惜艾斯總是會有辦法躲過警察的追捕，魯夫的直覺也不一定可以派上用場。

「你就是神偷艾斯？」魯夫來到艾斯的面前說出這句話。

「你是那個新來的警探？」艾斯看見魯夫就有底了。

「我要逮捕你！！」魯夫馬上往艾斯的方向衝去。

「這可不行喔！可愛的警探，我們後會有期！」艾斯用慣用的魔術手法逃脫，魯夫看見後異常的驚訝。


	3. Chapter 3

魯夫看見艾斯的手法馬上眼睛一亮，還差點忘記要追捕犯人，看見艾斯逃走的樣子魯夫當然不甘心，而且寶石也被艾斯給拿走，看見這樣的情形大家開始搜索起來，就怕一個不小心被犯人給逃掉。

「可惡！沒有抓到他，他的手法好特別！！」魯夫有些跳腳。

「魯夫，你竟然沒有抓到他！！」娜美看見這樣的情形差點想要擰掉魯夫的耳多。

「我又不是故意的，是那傢伙用特別的手法逃掉的。」魯夫一臉委屈的和娜美說。

「好了，收拾好回警局去，這裡留給跡証組採證。」傑克看見這樣的情形對他們說。

「傑克、傑克，那傢伙的手法好特別，我一定要研究出來。」魯夫一臉興奮的漢傑克說。

「好、好、好，我相信你一定可以的。」傑克慈愛的摸摸魯夫的頭。

艾斯有驚無臉的逃過這一次，他發現到魯夫的直覺真的很準，當然那個孩子真的很有趣，艾斯希望下次還可以碰到那個孩子，到時候自己一定又會展現不同的手法給魯夫看。

當然有時間的話自己也會好好的觀察他，要他去觀察一個人並不難，而且又是那麼可愛的孩子，看樣子自己可要想辦法在路上碰到那個孩子，至於要用什麼身分，艾斯還在想。

「呵呵！果然跟想像中的一樣可愛。」艾斯露出微笑。

「偷到你要的寶石了？」馬可看見艾斯笑的很燦爛的樣子問。

「嗯！到手了，而且遇到一位很有趣的孩子。」艾斯把今天的事情告訴自己的好友。

「你說那個帶草帽的傢伙嗎？我記得他是很有名的警察的孫子，父親好像也是很有名的國際刑警。」馬可想起來自己曾經看過的資料。

「喔？那還真是有趣，沒想到會遇到這樣的孩子。」艾斯聽見馬可說的話笑容更加燦爛。

「別跟我說你看上那傢伙了。」馬可看見艾斯燦爛的笑容實在是不知道要說什麼。

「我才沒有看上那傢伙，只是覺得那傢伙很有趣罷了。」艾斯對於魯夫的感情並不是愛情。

馬可聽見這句話不以為然，對於自家好友的個性太過了解，即使自家好友沒有自覺，馬可也覺得艾斯一定是看上魯夫那傢伙了，至於艾斯以後會怎樣那就不是自己所管轄的事情。

魯夫回到警局後馬上開始研究艾斯的手法，把歷來艾斯偷竊的檔案全部重新看一遍，其他人看見魯夫這樣知道這樣表示說魯夫對那個人產生很大的興趣，魯夫這個孩子只要對人產生很大的興趣，就會特別去研究那個人。

所以魯夫辦案的效率才會那樣好，而且憑著直覺就可以抓到大家想要抓的犯人，看樣子這次艾斯給予魯夫一個很大的震撼教育，讓魯夫不得不打起精神來研究這個人。

「難得看見那傢伙認真工作的樣子。」索隆看見魯夫瘋狂的研究案件覺得有意思。

「這次一定給他帶來很大的震撼。」香吉士對於這件事很不以為然。

「那個小偷有什麼特別的嗎？」喬巴突然很好奇那個小偷到底是什麼樣的人。

「呵呵！晚點看檔案就知道囉！」羅賓看見這樣的情形笑笑的說。

羅賓可是收集情報的高手，自然會幫忙魯夫收集那位小偷的情報與資料，只要魯夫開始專心起來，要抓到那個人的確不是難事，當然他們也清楚艾斯不是省油的燈，絕對還會給大家好看。

既然有『神偷』的稱呼，當然就不會那麼容易被人家抓到，至於要怎麼抓到那傢伙，就要看魯夫這個人到底夠不夠力，說不定是呆呆愣愣的被人家耍著玩也說不定，畢竟魯夫的個性太過天真。

有時候不小心就會被人家給耍著玩，他們這些下屬可要好好的注意，以免自家上司被人家耍著玩都不知道，魯夫那個孩子只要發現新奇的事物就會開始想盡辦法去研究，這下子又不知道要徹夜多久了。

「真是麻煩，我們的隊長要開始認真了。」娜美看見這樣的情形頭痛。

「我一定會幫隊長研究出那個傢伙怎樣逃脫的。」佛朗基可是會好好的注意監視器的畫面。

「看樣子今天要準備大家的宵夜了。」香吉士聽見大家這樣說表示自己要準備今晚的宵夜。

魯夫真的很認真的在研究艾斯的檔案，不過看了老半天卻看不出個所以然來，佛朗基研究了很久卻還是找不到關鍵的地方，只能說艾斯的逃脫方式真的令人訝異，甚至可以說是完美無缺。

艾斯在自己的家裡拿著寶石審視，腦袋裡想的卻是魯夫的笑臉，那傢伙的笑臉在自己的腦海中沒有散去，自己今天要去偷竊之前刻意觀察過他，沒想到竟然會讓自己留下深刻的印象。

『看樣子那傢伙真的引起我的興趣了，那我應該要怎樣對待他才好？』艾斯不禁這樣想著。

「艾斯，今天得到你想要的東西了？」白鬍子的聲音從電話中傳出來。

「嗯！今天的戰利品很不錯，老爹想看嗎？」艾斯一如以往的說著。

「也好，明天帶給老夫看。」白鬍子可想要看艾斯這次到手的東西。

「沒問題。」艾斯自然會答應下來。

「你果然越來越像羅傑了。」白鬍子對艾斯只有這個評價。

「我還差的遠了，老爸比我還厲害。」艾斯可是很清楚自家父親到底是什麼樣的角色。

艾斯很清楚自家父親到底是多麼厲害的角色，自己現在還不到父親的一半，當然艾斯一定會超越自家父親，讓大家知曉自己的厲害，甚至要讓那個可愛的警察知道自己到底還有什麼法寶。

白鬍子總是會在艾斯犯案後接見他，艾斯偷到手的東西非常的有價值，有時候是賣給一些地下商家，或是他們自己留下來獨享，一切都要看艾斯的意願，白鬍子不會去勉強艾斯。

「聽馬可說你遇到一位讓你心動的傢伙？」白鬍子突然這樣問艾斯。

「不，只是遇到一位有趣的警察罷了。」艾斯對於魯夫感到很有興趣。

「馬可說是一個帶草帽的小子？」白鬍子一邊喝酒一邊問。

「對，是個帶草帽的傢伙。」艾斯很清楚魯夫的特徵就是帶個草帽。

「那小子是卡普的孫子、雷利的徒弟，父親多拉格在國際上很有名，也是一名刑警。」白鬍子想起來那個孩子到底是什麼人。

「喔？看樣子身世很不錯呢！不過在我看來是個天真的小鬼。」艾斯對此笑笑的說著。

「呵呵！跟你有得拼了，你把那小子拐回來當媳婦我也沒話說。」白鬍子一口氣喝下許多酒。

「老爹您別說笑了，我倆八字都還沒一撇，怎麼可能把人拐回家當媳婦。」雖然艾斯很想這樣做，但是現在的情況還不是可以拐人的時機。

白鬍子聽見這句話哈哈大笑，看樣子艾斯這傢伙真的很想把人家拐回來當媳婦，卡普的孫子示眾所皆知的可愛，黑道上面大家都爭相想要目睹那孩子的面貌，當然也有不少人因為這個原因而被魯夫給抓去關的。

聽說道上的七武海的那些統領就有幾個很喜歡魯夫，艾斯如果真要拐人的話，可要過五關斬六將，畢竟魯夫受歡迎的程度是大家想像不到的，白鬍子可是很清楚這點，最主要的原因是他曾經被老戰友炫耀過。

『艾斯要真想拐卡普的孫子，可要先剷除一堆人，那傢伙吸引蒼蠅的功力可不是蓋的。』白鬍子可是想起來當年卡普是怎樣跟自己炫耀孫子。

『那個天真的小傢伙的確是很適合拐回家當媳婦，不過…貌似有一堆追求者的樣子。』艾斯開始思考起白鬍子說的話的可能性。

可能性可以說很高也可以說很低，畢竟對方可是很受歡迎，看樣子自己真的要有時間去會會這個可愛的傢伙，看看他到底是多麼的受到歡迎，又有人會成為自己的情敵。

既然想要拐人艾斯就一定會去了解對方的習性，這樣才好設下陷阱讓對方跳下去，艾斯打算利用其他身分去和這個孩子見面，讓那個孩子知道自己會怎樣對待他，不過前提是這傢伙要對自己有興趣才可以。

「討厭啦！那傢伙每次的手法都不一樣，真的好難看破。」魯夫像是洩了氣的氣球一般趴在桌子上。

「這也沒辦法，那傢伙可是有神偷的稱號，怎麼可能那麼容易就被你識破。」娜美喝了一口香吉士幫她準備的飲料。

「人家就是想要看破他的手法，怎麼每次都不同，真討厭！！」魯夫不太高興的大叫。

「不要無理取鬧了，快點把事情給做完。」娜美惡狠狠的說著。

聽見娜美這樣說魯夫當然只有乖乖的把事情給做好，不然娜美生氣起來是很恐怖的，自己才不想被娜美打，其他人看見娜美發威的樣子也不敢多說什麼，雖然索隆很想頂回去卻也沒法子。

畢竟私底下娜美才是統領大家的人，魯夫這位上司有時候非常不靠普，大家只能自力更生，傑克對他們也不會去管太多，他們這個單位的人可以說是非常的輕鬆，自由的時間非常的多。

只是他們都知道不可以得罪其他人，雖然大家相處很愉快，但要是踏到他們之間的地雷就會死的很慘，不要看魯夫一臉呆呆的樣子，要是踏到地雷的話，魯夫也是會狠狠的打人。

「為什麼我有種感覺，那個神偷對魯夫很有興趣？」娜美和羅賓聊天的時候說出這句話。

「呵呵！說不定那位神偷會看上我們的隊長，誰叫他那麼可愛。」羅賓笑笑的說著。

「聽羅賓妳這樣說，我覺得更有可能。」娜美覺得自己的直覺一定會實現。

「嘛！不管怎麼說，只能說又是一個拜倒在我們隊長的褲子底下的人。」羅賓知道有很多人喜歡魯夫。

「那傢伙肯不知道索隆和香吉士喜歡他，聽說七武海也有幾個人喜歡他。」娜美只覺得自家隊長的追求者真多。


	4. Chapter 4

「呵呵！誰叫我們家隊長是那樣可愛，自然一定會有很多人喜歡。」羅賓是個情報員，怎麼會不知道這些事情。

魯夫的可愛之處就是他天真的笑容，多少人因為他的天真笑容而被迷惑，這點身為魯夫的下屬，娜美和羅賓很清楚，她們相信艾斯肯定也是因為魯夫的笑容而被迷惑，進而喜歡上魯夫。

『到底要怎樣跟他見面呢？那位可愛的小警探。』艾斯看著酒杯想著要怎樣拐人的計畫。

艾斯對魯夫感到非常有興趣，正在想到底要怎樣拐到魯夫這個孩子，那個天真的小刑警讓自己看了很順眼，艾斯有點想要把人家拐回來當老婆，似乎自己對那位可愛的小警探有一見鍾情的現象。

艾斯正在思考自己要不要讓馬可去幫忙，身為間諜的馬可應該可以混入警局套出那個可愛警探的一切，自己也好拐那個傢伙，不過還是要馬可同意才可以，那傢伙可是專門盜取人家機密的間諜。

「馬可，可以和你打個商量嗎？」艾斯用輕挑的語氣和馬可說話。

「想要幫你打聽那個可愛的小警探的機密？？」馬可大概猜的出來好友想要叫自己做什麼事情。

「沒錯！可以幫我混入警局打聽一下嗎？老爹說把那孩子拐回來當媳婦不錯。」艾斯覺得白鬍子對自己說的話很有意思。

「這沒問題，等我把手上的事情處理好後就幫你混入警局打聽。」馬可倒是沒有太大的意見。

「謝啦！」艾斯掛上電話，決定在馬可混入之前先跟那孩子套好關係。

艾斯當然有自己的情報網，大概知道魯夫會出現在哪個地方，看樣子自己也要跟他來個不期而遇，好好的套好關係，艾斯想要好好的了解那個孩子，相信那個天真的孩子一定會毫不猶豫的對自己說出來。

『真期待和那個可愛的小警探相遇。』艾斯已經想到底要怎樣不期而遇。

魯夫最近想到警局附近的酒吧喝酒，因為神偷的案件到現在都沒有什麼進展，讓他感到有些喪氣，他的屬下一聽見自己想要喝酒，每個人都跟著他一起去，魯夫知道自己有大家的幫忙，心情總算好一點了。

艾斯來到警局附近的酒吧，發現到魯夫和自己的一群手下進去喝酒，看樣子自己可以裝成客人來接近他，這下子自己想要拐人的機會也大上許多，那位可愛的小警探已經成為艾斯的獵物，而他自己卻不自知。

傑克跟著他們一起去喝酒，說到喝酒傑克絕對不會缺席，娜美清楚這點一定會要傑克請客，誰叫他們的上司是那樣的疼愛魯夫，對魯夫可說是非常的大方，讓他們有機會可以好好的要傑克出錢請客。

「果然是個很可愛的小警探。」艾斯看見魯夫和大家一起起鬨的樣子說著。

「你也看上那個孩子了嗎？」薩波一邊擦著酒杯一邊說。

「是呢！那個可愛的孩子我想拐到手。」艾斯不諱言的說著。

「那你可要小心了，那傢伙身邊可是有許多人圍繞著。」薩波聽見艾斯的發言只是笑笑的說著。

「喔？你還真清楚。」艾斯非常訝異這件事。

「呵呵，因為那傢伙是我的乾弟弟。」薩波可是魯夫眼中的好兄長。

艾斯聽見薩波的話馬上跟他打聽魯夫的事情，現在有人可以讓自己打聽魯夫的事情，艾斯覺得非常幸運，同時也可以得到一些資訊好拐人，薩波聽見艾斯要跟自己打聽魯夫的事情，當然也會把艾斯想要知道的事情告訴他。

艾斯很高興自己可以遇到薩波，得到許多關於魯夫的情報後，艾斯心滿意足的離開，現在艾斯不打算打草驚蛇，主要的原因是因為打算等魯夫單獨一人的時候再出手會比較好。

艾斯看見有許多人圍在魯夫的身邊，想要出手並不是容易的事情，因此才會這樣問到情報後就心滿意足的離開，有了那些情報艾斯可以想想到底要怎樣去拐魯夫才好。

『看樣子我要過的關卡也很多，這下子可要傷腦筋了。』艾斯知道魯夫是多麼的受到歡迎。

馬可處理好事情後替艾斯進入警局打聽魯夫的一切，扮演間諜的事情馬可常常在做，潛入警局打聽魯夫的情報外，還可以順便偷取一些資料，這點讓馬可感到很開心。

不過在馬可的觀察下，發現艾斯的情敵挺多的，看樣子艾斯這段追『妻』之路可是漫漫長路，到底要怎樣把魯夫給追到手，艾斯多多少少就要傷腦筋，而且魯夫受歡迎的程度比馬可預料的還要來的多。

魯夫的手下，那些清一色都是男性的傢伙就很喜歡魯夫，而且警局裡面誰不知道魯夫的名號，想要追求他的人大有人在，馬可深深的覺得艾斯的追『妻』之路真的是漫漫長路。

「你又來啦！今天魯夫單獨一個人來喔！」薩波看見艾斯進入酒店後說。

「你不介意的話，我就去搭訕那傢伙了。」艾斯笑笑的說著。

「當然。」薩波微笑的說。

艾斯用自己的方式接近魯夫，他要魯夫知道自己就是他在追捕的傢伙，當然艾斯只決定在魯夫的面前暴露自己的身分，其他人的話艾斯才不會那樣傻，畢竟要是在其他人的面前暴露自己的身分，可是會很糟糕。

以魯夫天真的個性並不會知道艾斯的真實身分，只是會把艾斯當成是自己的朋友一般在對待，這是艾斯這幾天觀察魯夫的結果，因此自己在他面前暴露自己的身份也無所謂。

「小傢伙，你一個人在這裡喝酒？」艾斯開始搭訕魯夫。

「嗯…最近遇到很多令人喪氣的事情。」魯夫想到追捕幾次都沒有成果就很哀怨。

「這樣呀！可否說來聽聽，這樣我們可以一起想辦法解決。」艾斯怎麼會不知道魯夫喪氣的原因。

「你真的願意聽我說嗎？」魯夫很開心有人願意聽自己說話。

「當然。」艾斯微笑的說著。

艾斯怎麼會不知道魯夫喪氣的原因，這幾次自己作案的方式一如往常，魯夫自然也不會放過自己，根本可以說是想盡辦法都要把自己抓到手，可是偏偏自己總是有備用的方案可以逃脫魯夫的視線。

看見自己想要抓的傢伙老是從自己的視線當中逃脫，魯夫就非常的哀怨，雖然他知道神偷並不是這樣容易可以抓到，但是一直無功而返讓魯夫非常的洩氣，活力十足的魯夫遇到這樣的事情難免還是會洩氣。

艾斯看見可愛的孩子洩氣的樣子當然會好好的安慰他，不過自己在做案方面還是不會改變自己的初衷，畢竟想要引起魯夫的注意可是花了艾斯很多的心思，艾斯用盡心力在吸引魯夫的注意。

「這樣啊！那個怪盜還真的令人傷腦筋。」艾斯聽著魯夫訴說自己的情形而發表自己的意見。

「對吧！追捕那麼多次總是沒有成果，讓我實在是不知道要說什麼，爺爺也老是笑我。」魯夫哀怨的語氣讓艾斯很心疼。

「我相信你一定會抓到那個怪盜，對自己有信心嘛！」艾斯摸摸魯夫的頭要他不要去想太多。

「我一定會抓到那傢伙的。」魯夫聽見艾斯說的話馬上振作起來，揮舞著自己的雙手宣示。

「呵呵！那我就期待你早點抓到我囉！」艾斯的語氣聽起來是那樣的輕挑。

「你在說什麼？」魯夫喝醉酒的樣子雖然很可愛，但是某些事情也不能小覷。

「我說，可愛的小警探，我就等你來抓我。」艾斯笑笑的說著，他已經想好怎樣逃脫了。

「我一定會抓到你的，你等著！！」魯夫說完這句話後馬上昏睡。

艾斯看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，不過艾斯也會小小的擔心一下魯夫醒來後會不會記得這件事，自己可是冒著生命危險故意在他的面前暴露身分，沒想到魯夫竟然說完話後就昏睡。

艾斯多多少少當然會覺得很可惜，不過自己的目的既然已經達成了，自然就該離開酒店，他相信一定會有人來接魯夫回去，況且薩波也不會坐視不管，獵物決定好了就要開始想要用什麼方式拐人了。

艾斯決定好後就打算來發預告函，告訴魯夫自己又要去光顧某家美術館，那裡有個東西是自己想要的東西，當然艾斯偶爾也會接到一些小小的委託，至於那些委託艾斯看不看在眼裡就不清楚了。

「可惡！！那個神偷竟然還要偷東西，我今天一定要抓到他。」魯夫看見預告函後大聲的說。

「看樣子魯夫那小子是不會死心的。」娜美看見這樣的情形有些頭痛。

「呵呵！這才是我們的上司。」羅賓倒是沒有什麼意見。

「魯夫那傢伙真有幹勁，這下子不幫他也不行。」索隆看見這樣的情形知道自己應該要好好發揮功用才可以。

「綠藻頭，你可別打什麼爛主意。」香吉士多多少少還是會諷刺一下索隆。

「臭廚子，你找死是嗎？」索隆聽見香吉士對自己的諷刺就感到不是很高興。

「來啊！誰怕誰。」香吉士自然會和索隆吵起來。

其他人看見這樣的情形很無言，喬巴想要阻止他們吵架卻沒有辦法，佛朗基和騙人布繼續研究事情當作沒聽見，畢竟他們兩人吵起來真的很難去阻止，加上魯夫已經下定決心了，他們自然要想辦法幫他。

魯夫一心一意想要逮捕艾斯這個神偷，根本沒想到自己會被對方給拐走，而且自己不知不覺掉入對方的陷阱當中還渾然不知，只能說魯夫真的太過沒有警覺性，被人家當成獵物還不自知。

當然魯夫的手下大概知道艾斯對魯夫多多少少有意思，為了自己的戀情他們一定會想辦法解決艾斯這個傢伙，馬可看見這樣的情形當然會通報艾斯，讓艾斯知道自己的情敵到底有多少人。

「我絕對會把那個可愛的小警探拐到手，那些人就給我等著瞧。」艾斯聽見馬可的消息後多少有些不是很高興。


	5. Chapter 5

畢竟誰都不喜歡自己喜歡的人有很多人喜歡，這樣就代表自己要過五關斬六將，而且能不能關關難過，關關過都不清楚，魯夫又是一個很遲鈍的傢伙，想要讓他明白自己的心意可是要多花一些心思。

艾斯當然清楚魯夫是多麼遲鈍的傢伙，自然會想辦法讓魯夫了解到自己的感情，要讓他知道自己是很喜歡他，打算要把他當成自己未來的媳婦，而且艾斯有把握可以讓魯夫愛上自己。

自己看上的獵物艾斯絕對不會讓他輕易的就逃掉，而且魯夫想要逃出艾斯的手掌心也沒那麼簡單，誰叫艾斯已經做好萬全的準備來捕捉魯夫，一定會把魯夫拐到手，這是艾斯自己對自己所立下的誓言。

「可惡，看見那傢伙竟然無法抓他。」魯夫在警局中大叫。

「下次記得就好，聽薩波說，你那時候已經喝醉了，不知道也是正常的。」香吉士知道魯夫對這件事很憤慨。

「我不管啦！我下次一定要抓到那傢伙。」魯夫不高興大喊。

「你這傢伙，每次都不認真，抓不到人也是應該的。」索隆是個對自己很嚴格的傢伙。

魯夫聽見索隆說的話嘟著嘴沒說話，魯夫就是很不甘心，沒想到自己會遇到那個傢伙，然後自己還在他面前出糗，這點才是魯夫最嘔氣的地方，當然嘔氣沒多久後魯夫又開始振作起來，決定開始想辦法來抓人。

魯夫發誓自己一定要逮到艾斯，絕對不要讓艾斯小看自己，自己一定會想辦法破解艾斯的手法，一定會抓到艾斯那個傢伙，魯夫才不要其他人來笑話自己，尤其是被自己的下屬給笑話。

「那傢伙竟然調查到魯夫常去的酒吧，看樣子那傢伙是真心的想要追魯夫。」娜美小小聲的說出這句話。

「有誠意的傢伙總是不錯，不是嗎？」羅賓笑笑的説著。

「到時候那些傢伙就不要哭，他們根本就不知道最強的情敵已經出現了。」娜美對這件事只能搖頭。

『看樣子神偷艾斯對魯夫很有興趣，哎呀呀！我可愛的孩子怎麼受到這麼多人的歡迎，這下子我又要擔心了。』傑克看著報告後想著。

傑克算是魯夫的教父，一手帶大魯夫這個孩子，卡普總是很信任傑克，因此才把魯夫寄養在他的身邊，誰叫魯夫的家人總是長時間的不在家，一個小鬼頭放在家裡他們很不安心，才把魯夫交給傑克照顧。

薩波本來就是傑克的養子，自然和魯夫很熟，他們之間可以用兄弟的稱呼在稱呼對方，艾斯看上魯夫這件事薩波也很清楚，當然也有告訴自家老爸傑克，對此傑克不以為意。

警局的大家都知道傑克疼寵魯夫不是一天兩天的事情，寵溺的樣子讓大家羨慕不已，甚至有人傳言說他們兩人是戀人，傑克聽見後只是苦笑，薩波更是狂笑不已，魯夫聽見後卻沒有任何的感覺。

「我還以為那個上司也是我的情敵之一，看樣子不是這樣。」艾斯看著自己得到的資料說著。

「警局當中傳言甚囂，我一開始也以為是這樣，沒想到打聽過後才發現不是事實。」馬可慵懶的躺在沙發上說著。

「我一定會把那孩子給拐到手，既然沒有人跟他獻殷勤，我當然要努力讓他知道我的存在囉！」艾斯笑笑的說著。

「你確定不是那孩子太過遲鈍的關係嗎？」馬可對於好友異常的自信實在是不知道要說什麼。

「這樣遲鈍好，我才好拐人。」艾斯對這件事非常有自信。

「…」聽見這句話馬可很無言。

艾斯的自信到底是哪裡來的馬可真的不知道，大概是因為戀愛中的人都會變成笨蛋，馬可對於艾斯只有這樣的感覺，看著艾斯精心策劃要拐人的計畫，馬可實在是不知道要說什麼。

馬可很清楚魯夫的身世，艾斯想要拐人可真的就要過五關斬六將，畢竟魯夫的後台很硬，要是沒注意的話艾斯可就會淪為階下囚，那可不是什麼好事情，怎麼說魯夫的爺爺一定會對這件事大力反對。

『那個孩子是羅傑的孩子吧！不然怎麼會有那樣出神入化的偷竊技術，看樣子和媳婦師出同門。』卡普看著艾斯的檔案想。

「爺爺，我到底要怎樣破那傢伙的手法？」魯夫不高興的在地上滾動。

「自己好好想想，那傢伙可是你的獵物，你問老夫做什麼。」卡普對於孫子的撒嬌方式實屬無奈。

「啊啊！討厭啦！要是老媽在就好。」魯夫不滿的開始大叫起來。

「臭小子，就知道依賴你母親，想要依賴你母親，還不如自己動動腦袋想想要怎麼抓人。」卡普給了魯夫一拳。

「人家真的想不出來嘛…是爺爺你太嚴格了。」魯夫摸摸自己被打的地方。

卡普看見這樣的情形只有嘆氣，畢竟自己真的太寵魯夫了，孫子做了什麼事情都是自己的驕傲，讓自己無法說什麼，小小年紀就已經立下許多大功勞，其他的警察還沒有魯夫這樣的能耐。

卡普真不知道孫子到底是遺傳他老爸多一點還是他母親多一點，畢竟家族中的結構是那樣的複雜，自家媳婦還是神偷羅傑的嫡系傳人，是羅傑唯一收到門下的徒弟，當然和艾斯師出同門。

不過早在媳婦嫁給自家兒子多拉格後就已經金盆洗手很多年了，除非有必要否則不會重出江湖，卡普還記得多拉格和傑克可是奉命追捕她的人，卻從未成功的抓到她過。

「要是老媽在就好了，老媽一定可以給我很多建議。」魯夫歪著頭看著檔案，想破頭都不知道要怎樣才好。

「呵呵，我們家可愛的隊長大人有什麼煩惱？」羅賓看見魯夫正在思考的樣子問。

「羅賓，妳說，我到底要怎樣才可以抓到那傢伙。」魯夫很嚴肅的看待這件事。

「這個嘛…我相信隊長大人一定有辦法抓到他，只不過需要一點時間罷了。」羅賓總是會想辦法安慰魯夫。

「這樣啊…」魯夫聽見這句話輕輕的點頭。

沒幾天艾斯又犯下案子，他們所有人知道後開始去追捕艾斯，魯夫當然緊緊的盯住艾斯不放，就是想要抓到艾斯，看見這樣的情形艾斯露出一抹好看的微笑，表示說自己的獵物已經上鉤了。

只要魯夫聚精會神的抓自己，自己就有辦法可以拐到他，而且馬可的調查當中魯夫的背景似乎有些隱瞞的地方，艾斯很好奇魯夫的母親到底是什麼人，因為聽馬可說完全調查不出來。

魯夫一家子都是警探，只是每個人的身分都不一樣，可是惟獨魯夫的母親是個例外，到底是什麼樣的例外讓艾斯很好奇，似乎也是個轟轟烈烈的大人物，自己應該可以從魯夫的口中探到一些訊息才對。

「可惡！你別想逃！！」魯夫看見艾斯後馬上鎖定，然後往艾斯所在的方向衝過去。

「真是糟糕，竟然讓那孩子發現我的存在。」艾斯微笑的樣子讓人知道他對這件事非常的從容不迫。

「這次我一定要抓到你，我非要抓到你不可。」魯夫大聲的宣示自己一定要抓到人。

「呵呵！小警探，那就讓我看看你有多少本事可以抓到我。」艾斯對自己的能力是那樣的有信心。

艾斯在準備使出魔術的時候，魯夫已經到達艾斯的身邊，拿出自己的手銬準備把艾斯給銬上，可惜艾斯早已經知道魯夫的下一個動作是什麼，自然已經有防備，才不會輕易的被魯夫給抓到。

艾斯並沒有任何的預知能力，但是魯夫實在是個很好懂的孩子，自己當然可以輕而易舉的知道魯夫到底想要做什麼，魯夫想要做的事情都寫在臉上，艾斯自然可以很輕易的讀懂魯夫想要做的事情。

因此對於魯夫的動作艾斯可以輕易的應付就是這個原因，魯夫是個單純的孩子，什麼事情都會寫在臉上，喜怒哀樂都表現在臉上的人很好讀懂，艾斯才會這麼喜歡魯夫。

「抱歉啦！這次就不多陪你玩了。」艾斯利用自己的魔術逃之夭夭。

「可惡！！又被那傢伙給逃走了。」魯夫對於自己差一點就可以把人抓到手，但是對方卻從自己的眼前逃走感到很憤恨不已。

艾斯知道魯夫一定會非常的激動，這樣子魯夫的眼中只有自己的存在，有了自己的存在想要拐人也方便許多，艾斯怎麼說都是會精打細算，畢竟自己還要剷除那些自己看不慣的傢伙。

聽說道上也有許多人很喜歡魯夫，看見自己喜歡的人很受歡迎，艾斯的內心雖然很高興卻也很傷腦筋，這表示自己要和許多人爭，除非用特殊的手段，不然魯夫是不會對自己上心。

魯夫看見艾斯又從自己的眼皮底下逃走的樣子非常的跳腳，很生氣自己無法抓到那個傢伙，明明自己就已經有能力可以抓到他，卻還是被他給逃脫了，魯夫當然會很生氣，其他人看見這樣的情形只是苦笑。

「可惡、可惡！又被他逃脫了，每次的手法都不一樣。」魯夫跳腳的說著。

『雖然手法都好新奇…』魯夫在內心當中說出這句話。

魯夫雖然對於魔術的手法多少有些研究，可是卻無法破解艾斯到底是用什麼樣的手法來逃脫，畢竟魯夫的母親是個魔術師，跟自己的父親一樣總是當個空中飛人在國外飛來飛去。

魯夫有想過自己是否要去請教自己的母親，但是卡普對於這件事不是很高興，自己的獵物要怎麼抓到還是要自己想辦法才可以，魯夫是個很依賴家人的孩子，不過這次他打算自己解決這件事。

魯夫開始埋頭苦幹起來，研究艾斯所有的手法，相信自己要是可以破解那些手法的話，一定就可以逮捕艾斯，神偷用的手法都很有趣，讓魯夫產生莫大的興趣，打算好好的解開這個謎底。

艾斯等待魯夫解開自己手法的那一天，畢竟自己看上的獵物艾斯一定會捉到他，他相信魯夫和自己一定是同類人，自己看上的獵物絕對不會輕易的放手，自然就會等待魯夫用什麼手法抓住自己。


	6. Chapter 6

「討厭啦！！為什麼就是看不透那傢伙的手法？？」魯夫在自己的房間中大喊著。

「魯夫，你怎麼了？遇到瓶頸了？」薩波聽見魯夫大叫的聲音來到魯夫的房間當中。

「薩波…」魯夫淚眼汪汪的看著自家兄長。

「好啦！好啦！我幫你瞞著爺爺打電話給阿姨就是了。」薩波看見魯夫淚眼汪汪的樣子馬上心軟。

「YA！薩波你最好了，我最喜歡薩波了。」魯夫開心的大叫。

「真是的，一個令人不能省心的笨蛋。」薩波聽見魯夫孩子氣的話實在很無奈。

薩波知道魯夫最近因為艾斯的關係感到很頭痛，所以才會想要求助自家母親，可偏偏卡普不准許魯夫做這件事，似乎是因為卡普希望魯夫可以靠自己的方式想通，不要一直依賴自己的家人。

年紀輕輕的就立下許多功勞，在某些案件上魯夫可以說是功不可沒，他逮捕黑幫中最有名氣的惡龍以及砂鱷魚克洛克達爾，當然還有狡猾的小偷小丑巴其，聽說月光摩利亞也是魯夫親自逮捕的傢伙。

現在魯夫栽在艾斯的手上當然會很不高興，魯夫沒想到自己看不破艾斯的手法，這點讓他非常的鬱悶，哀怨自己老是被艾斯耍的團團轉，而且艾斯的手法他都沒有看過，讓他覺得很新奇。

「叔叔，阿姨有在你身邊嗎？」薩波好不容易聯絡上多拉格。

「嗯？薩波，怎麼了？」對於乾兒子會打電話來這件事多拉格感到很訝異。

「魯夫著手的案件遇到困難了，希望可以求助阿姨。」薩波老老實實的告知這件事。

「這樣啊…」多拉格聽見後只是把電話拿給妻子。

「薩波，怎麼了嗎？」女人像是銀鈴般好聽的聲音傳入薩波的耳中。

「阿姨，魯夫需要妳的幫忙。」薩波簡單的說明過後，對方表示知道了。

「我知道了，我會親自打電話給魯夫的。」薩波可以想見另外一頭的女人揚起多麼溫柔的微笑。

魯夫在床上滾來滾去不知道要怎樣才好，他還記得小時候母親會展現一些魔術手法給自己看，只是沒想到艾斯用的手法是那樣奇特，雖然有魔術的基礎在，但是如果不仔細看的話，還真的以為是什麼神奇的東西。

這樣猖狂的小偷在卡普的年代有一個，叫作哥爾．D．羅傑，傑克那個年代就是自家母親，不過後來自家母親金盆洗手很久了，偶爾還是會接接一些國際上的案件，偷取一些國際政府需要的情報。

因此才會跟著自家父親跑來跑去，現在母親的工作就是幫人家竊取情報、情資這種東西，有助於打擊一些犯罪，運用自己的長才在幫人家做事，畢竟上癮的習慣很難戒掉。

「不知道薩波有沒有跟老媽說了。」魯夫在床上滾來滾去。

「被爺爺知道一定會被罵的。」魯夫突然坐起來。

沒多久魯夫的手機響了，魯夫接起來聽見是自家母親的聲音感到很高興，母子兩人聊的很愉快，魯夫也把自己遇到的瓶頸對自家母親說，當然自家母親也毫不猶豫的告訴魯夫怎樣破解。

魯夫相信自家母親一定知道自己說的神偷到底是誰，只是沒有戳破自己現在所處的尷尬情況，好久沒有聽見母親的聲音，魯夫多多少少有些想念家人，自然就會聊的比較久。

在魯夫的認知中父母親是很忙碌的人，偶爾爺爺會來照看他一下，自己大多的時間都和薩波在一起，隔壁鄰居大嬸達坦以及鄰居姊姊瑪姬會照顧他們兩人外，就屬傑克常常過來照顧他們。

當然逢年過節父母親總是會抽出時間回來看看魯夫，畢竟是自己的兒子當然會很想念他，甚至可以說是非常的寶貝他，寵愛的現象不言而喻，讓魯夫感受到家庭的溫暖。

「老媽，謝謝了，我有想法了。」魯夫開心的說著。

「呵呵，是嗎？有想法就好，祝你早日抓到犯人。」母親的祝福對魯夫來說是一大鼓勵。

魯夫有了母親的支持後，更會想辦法逮捕艾斯，魯夫開始細細思考母親曾經在自己面前展示的手法，據母親的話說，魔術的手法都有一定的基礎在，所有的魔術都建立在那些基礎之下，只要搞清楚了自然就有解答。

第二天魯夫神清氣爽的去上班，大家看見魯夫的笑容每個人都臉紅，不同單位的托拉法爾加．羅看見魯夫的笑容馬上被迷上，似乎有追求魯夫的跡象，娜美看見這樣的情形就頭痛。

他們家的上司的確是很可愛，不小心就會招蜂引蝶，曾經就有好幾個單位的人被迷住，而且他們隊裡的索隆以及香吉士都很喜歡魯夫，常常會因為魯夫的關係而爭風吃醋。

「又一個倒楣鬼。」娜美看見這樣的情形說。

「呵呵，誰叫我們家的隊長是那樣的可愛。」羅賓只是笑笑的說。

「魯夫一大早就神清氣爽的，會不會是找到方法可以破案了？」喬巴看見魯夫開心的樣子說。

「誰知道，或許有可能。」騙人布看著自己的上司那樣高興多少有些猜疑，畢竟前一天魯夫還頹廢不已。

「不過那個神偷的手法還真是難以破解。」佛朗基已經盯著螢幕好幾天，到現在都沒有一個結果。

「說不定魯夫昨天晚上是和誰談了這個案件，所以才找到方法。」傑克看見魯夫的神情大概就知道魯夫昨天晚上和誰說過話了。

傑克很有把握魯夫昨天晚上一定是和他的母親說過話，那位漂亮的女性神偷可是當年自己追捕的對象，卻沒想到那位女性會嫁給警察，不過也是多虧了她的關係讓自己追捕犯人的手法也增進很多。

魯夫回到位子上開始仔細思考艾斯在自己面前用過的手法，那些手法的基礎又是什麼，自己下次遇到他到底要怎樣逮捕他，魯夫開始在紙上亂畫亂寫，似乎想要釐清所有的資訊。

在母親的教導下魯夫會用幾個魔術手法，那些手法有助於自己逮捕犯人，沒想到自己卻會栽在艾斯的手上，那個人的手法比自己的還要厲害，如果自己有辦法逮捕他，或是和他見面，說不定可以得到許多資訊。

『嗯…真想跟那傢伙見個面，說不定會有好玩的事情發生。』魯夫看著艾斯的檔案想。

『不過要是和他見面，被爺爺知道的話，肯定會被打吧！』魯夫想起自家爺爺恐怖的拳頭就打了冷顫。

「魯夫，你已經想到要怎樣抓那個人了嗎？」索隆突然問起這句話。

「已經想好了，我已經知道要怎樣破解他的手法了。」魯夫露出大大的笑容閃死所有人。

「有想法就好，我們都會幫你的。」香吉士點了一根菸說著。

魯夫知道大家都會幫忙自己，畢竟大家都是跟在他身邊多年的好友，為了這些好友魯夫一定會想辦法逮捕那傢伙，有了大家的支持魯夫自然會很高興，傑克看見這樣的情形只是微笑。

當然魯夫會先用自己的方式來和艾斯見面，艾斯可是迫不及待想要拐魯夫回家當老婆，除了自己犯案以外的時間，自然會想要怎樣去和魯夫見面，沒想到魯夫也想跟自己見面。

魯夫利用自己所建立起來的情報網來探查艾斯出沒的地點，馬可知道這件事後當然故意放出一些情報給魯夫知道，同時也告訴艾斯說魯夫正在找他的消息，這下子他們兩人要碰面也說是很簡單。

「薩波！！」魯夫進入酒吧後大聲喊叫。

「還沒開店你就過來了，發生什麼事了嗎？」薩波看見這樣的情形感到很疑惑。

「艾斯那個臭小偷有來嗎？」魯夫馬上說出自己想要問的問題。

「你耐心等等，說不定等下就會出現。」薩波看見這樣的情形苦笑。

薩波知道魯夫一定是得到情報知道艾斯會出現在這裡，看樣子他們兩個是真的想要見上一面，魯夫有決心想要和艾斯見面，只不過魯夫到底想要做什麼事情薩波並不清楚。

艾斯照個酒吧開店的時間來到薩波所經營的酒吧當中，當他看見可愛的小魯夫的時候，差點把持不住想要撲上去，如果不是理智在阻止自己撲倒魯夫的話，艾斯可能接下來的動作就是撲倒魯夫。

「啊！！你這傢伙，害我抓的好辛苦！！」魯夫看見艾斯馬上大叫。

「有嗎？你這位可愛的小警探。」艾斯看見這樣的情形露出迷人的微笑。

「有！！你的手法很奇特，讓我念念不忘。」魯夫說出來的答案讓大家很傻眼。

「哈哈！沒想到你對我的手法這麼有興趣。」艾斯聽見後哈哈大笑。

「我已經想到辦法破解你的手法了，我一定會抓到你的。」魯夫大聲的宣示，表示說自己一定會抓到他。

「那我等你來抓我，我期待你看破我的手法。」艾斯很有把握自己可以收網了。

薩波聽見他們的對話只是微笑，看樣子艾斯已經準備好要把自己疼寵、心愛的弟弟給拐回家當老婆去，這下子不知道有多少人會跳腳，薩波想到就想笑，畢竟那些追求者他也看在眼裡，就是沒一個比艾斯還要上心。

看樣子魯夫遲早有一天會被艾斯給拐回家去，魯夫已經正式和艾斯宣戰，看起來艾斯也準備要收網，魯夫一定逃不過艾斯的手掌心，至於最後會怎樣薩波就不知道了。

只是薩波覺得自己到最後一定會被長輩們罵死，怎麼不好好的阻止魯夫跳進陷阱當中，想到這裡薩波有些苦惱，不過想想還是很高興有人要把自家可愛的弟弟給拐回家當老婆。

『要是被爺爺和爸爸知道我有參予，肯定會被罵死的。』薩波一邊擦酒杯一邊想。


	7. Chapter 7

當魯夫跟艾斯嗆聲之後，魯夫更是積極的想要破案，就是希望可以早點抓到艾斯這個傢伙，可是對方卻對於自己所宣示的事情當作是沒聽見，偶爾還會出現在自己的面前調戲自己。

有時候魯夫單獨和艾斯見面，即使是在犯罪現場艾斯也會想盡辦法調戲他，讓魯夫實在是不知道要怎樣去對付艾斯，而且當自己破了艾斯的其中一個魔術手法也抓不到艾斯。

艾斯總是會推陳出新，用其他的方式逃過自己的手掌心，對於自己的能耐艾斯總是一再的挑戰，似乎覺得很好玩的樣子，讓魯夫真的是又氣又恨，艾斯從不會重複顯現自己的魔術手法，即使自己破解了也沒用。

「討厭啦！我破解他的手法有什麼用，那傢伙根本就不會重複用！！」魯夫一個人在房間生悶氣。

「魯夫，你的屬下他們來找你了，我要去開店了，自己好好待在家裡。」薩波交代後就離開。

「好！」魯夫知道薩波晚上會很忙，自然會乖乖的待在家裡。

「魯夫，我們來找你了。」騙人布大聲的喊。

「來啦！」魯夫馬上離開房間招待他們。

由於他們一群人很常到魯夫和薩波住的地方來，因此薩波總是會備好許多招待客人的料理，魯夫只要把那些東西拿出來就可以，娜美他們有時候習慣來魯夫這裡蹭飯，香吉士也會動手煮飯討好魯夫。

魯夫看見他們的到來當然很高興，不愉快的心情也隨之消散而去，大家開開心心的玩鬧一場，平常在警局當中大家都嚴肅的不得了，即使魯夫不是很嚴格的上司也是一樣，不可能在警局中打鬧。

因此有時候下班的時候他們都會來魯夫家好好的玩鬧一番，要不就是去薩波所經營的酒店當中喝酒，抒發自己累積在心裡的壓力，這是他們宣洩情緒的一種方式，也就是這樣的原因魯夫才會和大家的感情很好。

「薩波出門之前給了我一堆食材，我現在弄給大家吃。」香吉士熟門熟路的進入廚房煮飯。

「好棒！香吉士弄得東西最好吃了。」魯夫很喜歡吃香吉士弄得料理。

「真是的，說到吃馬上就高興起來。」娜美看見這樣的情形感到很無奈。

「肉、肉、肉，香吉士我要吃肉。」魯夫高興的大喊。

「知道了。」香吉士怎麼不知道魯夫喜歡吃什麼。

魯夫很期待可以吃到香吉士弄得料理，有自己喜歡的滿滿的肉，想到這裡魯夫就很想要流口水，布魯克每次看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒說什麼，比大家年長的他總是會安靜的看著他們玩鬧的樣子。

布魯克也感覺的出來那位神偷先生對他們的隊長有意思，至於怎麼樣拐人，布魯克相信那位神偷已經做好準備，而且警局當中一定有臥底的人物，看樣子自己該和高層報告臥底的人的問題了。

不過布魯克也不是笨蛋，自然會等馬可露出馬腳才抓人，畢竟長年累積的經驗可不能小看，布魯克可是資深警探，什麼大風大浪沒有看過，自然經驗也比人家還要多就是。

「那我們走啦！謝謝招待！」娜美開心的對魯夫說。

「魯夫，該做的事情還是要做，不要太鬆懈了。」索隆離開前這樣說。

「魯夫，我下次再來弄飯給你吃。」香吉士知道魯夫很喜歡自己的手藝。

大家都離開後魯夫一個人呆坐在沙發上，他知道薩波不會那麼早回家，可是一個人也不知道要做什麼，默默的打開電視看著今天電視上的節目，艾斯故意來到魯夫的家裡，想要看看魯夫正在做什麼。

當他看見一群人進入魯夫家中的時候，自己躲在其他地方看著他們，看見大家跟魯夫玩鬧的樣子讓艾斯多多少少有忌妒的心情，他根本沒想到魯夫竟然會邀請其他人到自己的家裡來。

說聲氣那種心情讓艾斯很想要發洩，當然艾斯也清楚那不過是魯夫的生活型態，但是看見那些對魯夫有意思的人接近魯夫，艾斯當然會不高興，怎麼可能會把自己喜歡的人拱手讓人。

「奇怪，這時候會有誰來？」魯夫聽見門鈴的聲音感到很奇怪，但是還是去開門。

「你好啊！可愛的小警探。」艾斯從容不迫的出現在魯夫的面前。

「你這傢伙！！」魯夫看見艾斯出現在自己的面前很想抓人。

「我今天來可不是要你抓我的喔！我只是想要來拜訪你。」艾斯露出微笑用自己最大的誠意說服魯夫讓自己進入家門。

「你還拜訪我做什麼？」魯夫一臉警戒的看著艾斯。

「我不會對你做什麼的，可愛的小警探。」艾斯很有誠意的說著。

「好吧！」魯夫聽見這句話只好勉為其難的放艾斯進入家門。

艾斯看見魯夫放自己進入家門後微笑，看樣子自己誘拐的第一步已經成功了，只要可以踏入魯夫的家裡，艾斯多少可以為所欲為，雖然魯夫現在對自己還有戒心，但是把魯夫的戒心給去除之後，自己就可以成功把人拐到手。

艾斯當然知道放長線釣大魚這個道理，自然會用自己的方式來拐魯夫，而且會想盡辦法讓魯夫依賴自己，讓魯夫把注意力集中在自己的身上，艾斯知道頭腦單純的魯夫對於其他人的追求基本上可以說是無動於衷，這樣自己勝算很大。

「親愛的小警探，你已經想到方法要抓我了嗎？」艾斯微笑的問魯夫。

「我還沒想到方法，你的手法又不重複，讓我很傷腦筋。」魯夫氣呼呼的對艾斯說。

「當然不能重複囉！要是重複的話就不好玩了。」艾斯怎麼會讓自己的手法重複呢！

「這樣我很辛苦耶！總是要想辦法破解。」魯夫像是抱怨一般的說著。

「呵呵，小警探，你果然很可愛。」艾斯輕輕的把魯夫的臉捧起來，作勢想要親下去。

「你這個變態！！」魯夫看見這樣的情形馬上大叫然後賞了艾斯一拳。

「真是暴力的小猴子。」艾斯摸摸自己被打的地方。

「誰叫你要這樣對我。」魯夫一臉不高興的樣子說著。

「是你自己放我進來的，我要做什麼你會不知道？」艾斯故意用語言調戲魯夫。

「我哪會知道啊！！」魯夫很想痛揍眼前的人。

艾斯看見這樣的情形只是微笑，趁魯夫不注意親吻魯夫後馬上離開，等魯夫反應過來後跳腳，沒想到自己就這樣被人給調戲，而且那個人還是自己想要抓的傢伙，魯夫當然會氣不過。

艾斯很得意自己可以吻到魯夫，這麼可愛的孩子為了自己而跳腳的樣子是多麼的可愛，不枉費自己花了那麼多的心思想要拐他，至於什麼時候要把這位可愛的小警探給拆吃入腹，那就要看看魯夫什麼時候愛上他。

現在魯夫的心思都拿來準備抓艾斯，根本沒考慮自己的感情生活，即使是這樣艾斯也不列入自己的考慮當中，魯夫對艾斯可以說是咬牙切齒，怎麼可能會喜歡上他，魯夫絕對不認為自己會有喜歡上艾斯的可能。

「你確定那位小警探會喜歡你？」馬可對於艾斯的自信實在是不知道要怎麼說。

「就算他不喜歡我，我也會想辦法讓他喜歡上我。」艾斯自然會有自信，對於追求魯夫是那樣的有自信。

「我覺得警局當中有人發現我的身份了。」馬可發現到最近自己有被人注意。

「知道是哪位嗎？」艾斯聽見這句話馬上警戒起來。

「算是知道，所以我想暫時離開警局，以免被暴露身分。」馬可已經做好最壞的打算。

「我知道了。」艾斯當然知道事情的輕重性。

馬可退出臥底任務後，還是會幫艾斯收集一些資訊，讓艾斯的追妻之路可以更順暢一些，艾斯當然也會用自己的方法來吸引魯夫的注意，除了在犯案的時候吸引魯夫的目光外，艾斯也想好自己時不時也要出現在魯夫的面前。

出現在魯夫的面前是想要調戲他，甚至滲入到魯夫的日常生活當中，然後想盡辦法像個變態調戲魯夫，當然這件事要避開其他人的耳目，以免自己被那些人追殺，誰叫他們都對魯夫有意思。

基於他們都對魯夫有意思，艾斯自然要避開他們，而且有了薩波的幫忙，艾斯隨時可以進入魯夫的家裡，然後用自己的方式去調戲魯夫，當然也想過要霸王硬上弓，不過這點還是等他們感情基礎穩定後再來做。

「我回來了。」魯夫打開門大聲的說，但是他知道應該是不太會有人回答自己。

「你回來啦！歡迎回來。」艾斯微笑的迎接魯夫。

「你這個大變態，為什麼又出現在我家？！」魯夫回到家裡看見艾斯出現在自己的家中感到很訝異。

「呵呵，我來幫親愛的小警探你做飯的，不願意嗎？」艾斯用很誠懇的微笑看著魯夫。

「我不用你幫忙！！」當魯夫說出這句話的時候，肚子很不是時候的響想咕嚕咕嚕的聲音。

「呵呵，餓了吧！我弄了許多好吃的料理，來吃吧！」艾斯把自己的拿手菜端出來吸引魯夫。

由於已經餓的前胸貼後背了，魯夫不管三七二十一開始動手吃了起來，他發現到艾斯弄得菜很好吃，非常合自己的胃口，而且還和自己的母親做的味道很相似，讓魯夫有種感動的感覺，卻也有種說不上來的感動。

艾斯看見魯夫吃的很高興的樣子很開心，不枉費自己苦練多天的手藝，看樣子魯夫這個孩子很捧場，艾斯可是花了很多天才可以把這些菜弄得很好吃，同時也了解到想要抓住一個人就要先抓住他的胃。

這個想法讓艾斯頓悟，馬上調查魯夫大概什麼時候會回到家，甚至不惜請薩波幫忙，還好薩波二話不說的就幫忙自己，讓自己可以進入他們加來燉煮東西，直到魯夫回家後可以好好享受一頓大餐。

「跟媽媽的手藝好像。」魯夫說出這句話。


	8. Chapter 8

「嗯？是嗎？你喜歡就好。」艾斯聽見這句話當作是讚美。

「我很喜歡，這頓飯很好吃。」魯夫真的覺得今天的晚餐很好吃。

魯夫沒想到艾斯的手藝那麼好吃，讓自己很感動，今天的晚餐可以吃到那麼好吃的東西，讓自己感覺到很幸福，魯夫是個容易滿足的孩子，只要簡單的一頓飯就可以很滿足也很感動。

尤其是吃到自己喜歡吃的東西，以及相似的味道，這讓魯夫感受到大大的滿足，覺得今天晚餐真的很好吃，這樣幸福的感覺讓魯夫不自覺的揚起一抹開心的笑容，艾斯看見那個笑容就知道自己今天辛苦的一切是很值得的。

要不是自己刻意去和薩波打聽魯夫喜歡吃什麼，艾斯還真的做不出來今天晚餐的菜色，看見魯夫吃的那樣高興，艾斯決定每天晚上都幫這位可愛的小警探弄晚餐，這樣也可以順便把他拐到手。

「以後我都來幫你弄晚餐，好不好？」艾斯突然說出這句話。

「好啊！」魯夫想都沒想就答應下來。

艾斯聽見魯夫答應下來有些嚇到，沒想到這個孩子竟然這麼沒有警覺性，不過也很高興自己可以正大光明的進入魯夫的家中，然後好好的拐這個孩子，艾斯沒想到魯夫這麼容易就被收買。

而且收買魯夫的東西只要是吃的東西就可以，尤其是魯夫喜愛的肉類，只要準備好肉類的滿漢全席，魯夫就會很高興，自然就會被自己給收買，艾斯沒想到魯夫是這樣的單純。

單純到自己真的認為他太過愚蠢，就這樣把自己的獵物給送上門，雖然自己不會成為他的獵物，反而是對方成為自己的獵物，艾斯可是很清楚自己要怎樣拐人，拐到手好辦事就是。

「這樣好嗎？我可是你的敵人耶！」艾斯用一種擔心的語氣對魯夫說。

「又沒關係，爺爺說會做飯的人是好人。」魯夫大剌剌的個性讓人不知道要怎麼說才好。

「這樣啊…那我每天晚上都來幫你做飯喔！」艾斯很高興魯夫是這樣單純。

「當然沒問題，艾斯的手藝真好。」魯夫開心的說著。

只是艾斯並不知道魯夫要他來做飯的原因，大概只是純粹覺得自己的手藝很好的關係，卻不知道只是魯夫想念自家母親的關係，艾斯的手藝和魯夫的母親所做的飯菜味道很相似，魯夫才會同意讓艾斯進入家門幫忙弄晚餐。

當然不管怎麼說可以進入魯夫的家裡就是一大成功，剩下的艾斯會撇除不利於自己的因素來拐人，畢竟魯夫是自己看上要拐來當媳婦的人，艾斯當然會用盡手段、想盡辦法讓魯夫依賴自己，好讓自己可以拐他。

艾斯說到做到，每天晚上都來魯夫家報到，然後幫忙準備晚餐給魯夫吃，如果遇到要犯案的時候，那天晚上魯夫就會待在警局當中忙碌，艾斯也不會出現在魯夫的面前。

『可惡！！』魯夫在內心當中叫囂。

『又不能抓他，可是現在又不能放過他！！』魯夫討厭這種無法公私分明的情形。

魯夫完全沒想到艾斯竟然會滲入他的生活當中，讓自己根本無法拒絕，儘管自己很想要抓他，卻在生活當中無法離開他，讓他感到很痛苦，在這樣掙扎的過程中魯夫發現到自己喜歡艾斯，根本無法離開他。

魯夫完全沒想到自己竟然會喜歡上艾斯，當初就是看在他很特別的份上想要抓到，沒想到自己竟然會把自己的心給賠進去，讓魯夫感到很懊惱，魯夫沒想到艾斯每天晚上幫自己做晚餐會有這樣的結果。

魯夫有預感如果要艾斯金盆洗手根本是不可能的事情，可是這件事讓自己困擾許久，想要趕走艾斯，魯夫又提不起這個勇氣，往往不知道要怎樣做才好，艾斯當然知道魯夫的困擾，只是刻意不去說罷了。

因為這就是他想要的結果，魯夫困擾的樣子讓自己深受感動，同時也知道遲鈍的魯夫已經愛上自己，只是他還沒了解到這個事實，等他了解到這個事實後，艾斯會更高興。

『看樣子計畫已經成功一半了。』艾斯微笑的想著。

艾斯知道魯夫現在一定很掙扎，為了自己的關係而很掙扎，這是艾斯要的結果，沒想到這樣的結果這麼快就顯現出來，讓艾斯非常的滿意，效果比自己想像中的還要好，艾斯當然會很滿意。

只是魯夫對於這件事非常的苦惱，想要做到公私分明根本就是不可能的事情，而且魯夫也不敢跟大家講說艾斯每天晚上都會幫自己做晚餐，甚至有時候他們還會同居在一起。

魯夫根本沒想到自己會陷入艾斯所設下的陷阱當中，而且自己竟然反抗不能，只要艾斯待在自己的身邊，他就有機會可以吃到自己想念已久的味道，這樣讓魯夫非常掙扎與痛苦。

「你討厭死了，因為你，害我不知道要怎麼辦？！」當天晚上魯夫跟艾斯大吼。

「那就不要抓我，這樣你就可以吃到美味的飯菜。」艾斯把魯夫拉到自己的懷裡。

「我沒抓到你一定會被爺爺罵的啦！！」魯夫很怕被自己的祖父給責罵。

「這樣你要怎麼辦？你可是捨不得我的。」艾斯很有把握魯夫會捨不得自己。

「我不知道啦！！」魯夫突然說出這樣孩子氣的話讓艾斯哭笑不得。

當然艾斯也清楚魯夫的心情，但是為了可以順利的把人給拐回家，艾斯可不會做出什麼不明智的舉動出來，當然艾斯也想過要怎樣打理魯夫的佳人，薩波已經同意讓他們在一起，可是其他家人不見得會讓自己把人給拐回去。

艾斯可要傷腦筋要怎樣應付魯夫的家人和上司，傑克不知道是否會讓自己把魯夫給拐回家去，卡普一定會很生氣的捉拿自己，畢竟自己可是警局當中的通緝要犯，而且還把人家的寶貝孫子給拐回家當老婆，卡普不氣死才怪。

聽說魯夫的父母親也是不能小看的人，自己可真的要傷腦筋到底要怎樣安撫和打點魯夫的家人，艾斯決定好好的盤問懷中的小可愛，讓他吐露出來自己家人到底有什麼軟助，好讓自己可以攻陷。

「魯夫，我喜歡你，你願意和我永遠在一起嗎？」艾斯突然對魯夫說出這句話。

「我也喜歡艾斯，我願意和艾斯永遠在一起。」魯夫聽見艾斯的話馬上臉紅。

「那你願意告訴我你家人的弱點嗎？薩波可以不用，他同意我們在一起。」艾斯親吻魯夫的臉頰。

「嗯…我只知道傑克的弱點，他喜歡喝酒，有酒喝他就很高興，爺爺的弱點嘛…好像沒看過的樣子，爸爸媽媽更不清楚。」魯夫歪著頭告訴艾斯。

「這樣啊…」艾斯聽見這句話有些心灰易冷。

「說不定爺爺的對手知道喔！」魯夫靈機一動說出讓艾斯振奮的話來。

「那我回去問老爹。」艾斯親吻魯夫的臉頰，高興的表情顯現在臉上。

聽見魯夫說的話艾斯在心裡面盤算自己要怎樣才好，當然艾斯也可以請碼可幫自己打聽一下，畢竟自己想要拐魯夫就要打點好魯夫的家人，這是最重要的一環，艾斯當然會把這些事情給打理好，讓自己無後顧之憂。

畢竟魯夫是自己預訂的媳婦人選，艾斯當然不會輕易的把到手的獵物給拱手讓人，自然會想辦法來打點好魯夫的家人，讓他們放心的把魯夫交給自己，艾斯第一個要下手的目標就是紅髮傑克。

艾斯會拿珍藏許久的好酒送給傑克，讓他知道自己的決心到底在哪裡，艾斯可是把計劃表都寫好了，只單純的要把魯夫拐回家，不過自己的決心當然要讓魯夫的家人知道，不然他們一定會怪自己為什麼把魯夫給拐回去。

「老爹，你知道拳骨卡普的弱點嗎？」艾斯難得回去組織當中，劈頭就問白鬍子這句話。

「這個嘛…」白鬍子聽見艾斯的問句開始思考起來。

「我記得卡普警官只喜歡吃甜點，有時候會挑戰一些不可思議的事情，但是說到弱點，好像沒有的樣子。」馬可開始思考自己得到的情報。

「的確是呢！那傢伙好像沒什麼弱點的樣子，唯一的弱點好像就是他的孫子。」白鬍子想起來卡普很疼魯夫。

「那我到底要怎樣拐人，我還想提親的說。」艾斯聽見他們的話有些沮喪。

「兄弟，你好自為之。」馬可拍拍艾斯的肩膀。

聽見自己視如父親以及兄弟說的話，艾斯只能搖頭不知道要怎樣才好，馬可看見這樣的情形也愛莫能助，現在唯一的希望就放在卡普的兒子和媳婦身上，不過馬可到現在都還沒查出來魯夫的母親到底是何方人物。

而艾斯也不敢貿然的去見魯夫的父親，只能跟魯夫打聽一下他的父母親大概什麼時候會回家，艾斯想要一舉拿下他們三個，當然傑克那裡會另外去打招呼，這點不需要太過擔心。

艾斯盤算到底要怎樣去拜會魯夫的父母親以及祖父，還少不了傑克這個人，如果他們可以聚在一起的話，艾斯說不定還有方法可以處理，只是現下好像不適合做出這件事的樣子。

這件事自然要精打細算才可以，一定要盤算好、計畫好才可以實行，除此之外還要跟自家愛人問問他們大概什麼時候會聚在一起，這樣自己好用朋友或是戀人的身分去拜訪，讓他們放下戒心來。

「魯夫，你爸媽會回家嗎？」艾斯對於這點多少有些好奇。

「會啊！會在固定的節日回家。」魯夫知道最近父母親會回家一趟看自己。

「什麼時候？」聽見這句話艾斯開始盤算起來。

「大概下個月，爸媽會有休假。」魯夫知道那天是他們全家團聚的日子。

「是嗎？那我會過來拜訪他們的。」艾斯微笑的看著魯夫。

「嗯？艾斯不怕被認出身分嗎？」魯夫聽見後感到很訝異。

「不會喔！就算認出來也沒關係。」艾斯對於這件事可是很有把握。

聽見艾斯這樣說魯夫也不好說什麼，艾斯想要做什麼事情魯夫也管不了，甚至也不知道要怎樣阻止艾斯，當然艾斯想要來拜訪自己的家人並沒有什麼不好，只是艾斯的身分有點令人尷尬就是。

全家團聚的那天一定會開派對，到時候傑克也一定會過來，如果艾斯來說明一些事情魯夫是不會介意什麼，只是不知道爺爺的反應會怎樣，魯夫覺得卡普一定會反應很激烈。


	9. Chapter 9

畢竟是自己的祖父，魯夫還是有一定的了解，既然艾斯有把握做這件事，自己也不要干擾他，到時候看怎樣再來處理，魯夫相信爸爸媽媽一定會幫忙阻止卡普，艾斯也一定會有辦法說服卡普。

「艾斯有辦法說服爺爺嗎？」魯夫對這件事感到很不安。

「我會有辦法的，你就不要擔心了。」艾斯給予魯夫一個保證。

「嗯。」魯夫聽見艾斯這樣說也只是點點頭沒說什麼。

艾斯很確定自己有把握可以說服卡普，不過到時候自己的下場到底會怎樣就不知道了，畢竟卡普不是省油的燈，想要從他的眼皮子底下拐他心愛的孫子，卡普可是會大發雷霆的。

艾斯知道自己雖然已經拐到魯夫，而且薩波也同意自己和魯夫在一起，但是這並不代表魯夫的家人都同意自己和魯夫在一起，據馬可的說法是，魯夫的母親是個很神秘的人物，魯夫的父親也不妨多讓。

眼前還要解決的兩個大人物，一個魯夫的祖父，另外一個是魯夫的養父，這兩個要說好解決也好解決，要說難解決也難解決，艾斯自然會想盡辦法讓他們答應自己和魯夫在一起。

「艾斯，你要不要先去拜訪傑克？」魯夫跟艾斯提議這件事。

「嗯？」聽見魯夫的建議艾斯有些疑惑。

「傑克比較好說話，而且傑克很疼我，說不定會很好過關。」魯夫歪著頭思考，然後說出這句話。

「你確定嗎？」艾斯知道傑克人是很好相處，但是對於罪犯似乎不是那樣友善。

「傑克人很好的，我明天休假，一起去拜訪他。」魯夫笑嘻嘻的說著。

「好…」聽見魯夫的建議艾斯也只能點頭答應。

「反正薩波也會在，一定會很容易就說服傑克。」魯夫很有把握的說著。

聽見魯夫說的話艾斯不能反對什麼，既然自己已經打算要和魯夫的家人攤牌，那自己就接受魯夫的安排去見傑克，到時候自己一定有辦法可以說服傑克，讓自己和魯夫在一起。

至於魯夫的其他家人就等魯夫的家族聚會後再來想辦法，到時候魯夫一定會在家族聚會上介紹自己，而自己要怎樣花一番心思讓他們接受自己，艾斯可要好好的想想。

隔天休假魯夫就真的帶艾斯去拜訪傑克，當然也有事先和薩波說好，避免到時候傑克發飆起來沒有人可以安撫，薩波好歹是傑克的養子，深知傑克的個性，所以有薩波在不需要擔心。

「傑克，我來看你了。」魯夫帶了許多啤酒來看傑克。

「呦，你這小子發生什麼事了，竟然會想來看我。」傑克看見魯夫身邊還有跟著一個人。

「我帶艾斯來看你，他是我的男朋友。」魯夫沒有思考就把這個震驚的消息給說了出去。

「什麼！！那臭小子竟然拐了我家魯夫。」傑克聽見這句話馬上捲起袖子準備痛打艾斯。

「爸，你少在那裡鬧了，快過來幫忙。」薩波看見這樣的情形馬上出聲阻止。

傑克聽見薩波的話只好乖乖進入廚房幫忙，平常薩波和魯夫住在一起，但是現在有艾斯在魯夫的身邊，薩波才搬回和傑克一起住，因為薩波知道艾斯一定會好好照顧魯夫，根本不需要自己擔心什麼。

不過剛剛魯夫說出艾斯是他的男友這件事，讓傑克感到不是很高興，誰叫魯夫沒跟傑克說他有了愛人，偏偏這個愛人在傑克的認知當中是個罪犯，還是魯夫想要抓的人，這下子傑克怎麼可能給艾斯好臉色看。

艾斯當然知道傑克的心思，自然會有辦法應付傑克，艾斯可是乖乖聽魯夫的話帶了許多啤酒來到這裡，說不定喝開了人就很好搞定，薩波看見養父的臉色沒有說什麼，只是覺得等下會有好戲可看。

『這下子可要傷腦筋了。』薩波心裡只有這個想法。

他們四個坐下來吃飯後，艾斯開始討好傑克，一瓶又一瓶的啤酒喝下肚，魯夫和薩波看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼，只能看著傑克和艾斯在拼酒，當他們喝到一定的程度後，傑克開口和艾斯說話。

「臭小子，你是羅傑的兒子對吧！」傑克雖然看起來很像是喝的醉醺醺的樣子，說出來的話卻令人那樣震驚。

「是的。」艾斯當然會坦然的接受這件事。

「你知道魯夫的母親是什麼人嗎？」傑克想起那位女性覺得造化弄人。

「並不清楚，實在是查不到她的資料。」艾斯知道傑克是認真的在問自己這些事情。

「魯夫那小子的母親…也是一名神偷…」傑克看見這樣的情形不免想要嘆氣。

「神偷？？」聽見這句話艾斯開始在腦袋裡思索資料。

「嗯，她是羅傑的徒弟。」傑克只說到這裡就沒繼續說下去。

艾斯這才想起來自己的父親有一名徒弟，那名徒弟的身手比自己厲害許多，但是現在已經金盆洗手，似乎是嫁給一位國際刑警的關係，聽傑克這麼一說艾斯才想到魯夫為什麼可以看破自己的手法，原來背後有高人指點。

艾斯聽見這個消息不知道要說什麼，說驚訝嗎？也並沒有太過驚訝，某天自己寄住在魯夫家的時候看過魯夫放在櫃子裡的相片，那是魯夫的全家福照片，艾斯才覺得那名女性看起來很眼熟，原來是自己父親的徒弟。

不過艾斯沒有任何想要生氣的感覺，畢竟魯夫出生的家庭本來就比一般人來說很不一樣，自己為什麼會查不到資料也是這個原因，況且魯夫這麼可愛，自己當然愛不釋手，怎麼可能會輕易的放棄魯夫。

「感謝您告訴我這件事。」艾斯微笑的說著。

「你不驚訝？」傑克看見艾斯可以從容應對的樣子感到很懷疑。

「有點驚訝，不過我有看過魯夫家裡的照片，一時想不起來是誰罷了。」艾斯用燦爛的微笑告訴傑克這件事。

「是嗎？哈哈，你果然是個有趣的孩子，這下子魯夫跟你在一起不會太無聊，那小子可是個過動兒。」傑克哈哈大笑的說著。

「您不反對我跟他在一起嗎？」艾斯聽見這句話感到很訝異。

「我反對做什麼，那小子的人生大事要由他自己決定，我可不能他決定什麼。」傑克對這件事看的很開。

「謝謝您。」艾斯聽見這句話鬆了一口氣，打從心底很高興傑克同意他們在一起。

「YA！傑克最好了。」魯夫很高興的撲到傑克的身上。

「你唷！」傑克不可否認自己真的很疼愛魯夫。

艾斯看見這樣的情形苦笑，薩波只是笑笑的沒有說什麼，傑克同意他們在一起讓大家鬆了一口氣，艾斯沒想到傑克會這樣輕易的同意他們在一起，魯夫很高興傑克同意他們在一起。

艾斯知道傑克這樣輕易的同意他們在一起，多少還是有代價的問題，畢竟自己的身分在他們的眼中不是那樣的好，如果真的要和魯夫在一起，他們的身分一定會衝突到，其中一個人勢必要抹去自己的身分才可以。

不過艾斯相信自己一定會捨不得魯夫抹去自己的身分，最多是自己以魔術師的身分出現在眾人面前，當然『神偷』這個身分可以偶爾利用一下，不會像現在一樣這麼頻繁的犯案。

艾斯相信魯夫的母親就是這樣才會讓大家找不到資料，刻意抹去的資料是沒有幾個人知道，現在大家都不知道這位漂亮的女神偷到底消失到哪裡去了，知情的人也少之又少。

「艾斯，你可清楚你們之間的身分。」傑克突然很嚴肅的問了這個問題。

「我知道。」艾斯點點頭表示清楚。

「那麼，之後你打算怎麼做？」傑克知道自己疼愛的孩子是不可能輕易的放棄警探的身分。

「我會金盆洗手的，會以魔術師的身分出現在大家的面前。」艾斯已經想好自己以後到底要怎麼做了。

「萬一白鬍子集團又要你去偷東西呢？」傑克對於這件事不以為意。

「如果是拒絕不了的委託我還是會親自出馬，但是我會盡量不去帶給魯夫麻煩。」艾斯把自己所做的決定跟傑克說。

傑克聽見後沒有多說什麼，只是點點頭表示清楚，看樣子艾斯已經有所覺悟，既然有所覺悟自己就不需要擔心太多，而且依照魯夫的個性也不會去想太多，多半都是他們這些身邊的人在煩惱。

艾斯知道傑克不說話就表示答應了，自己所做的決定讓傑克沒有話說，艾斯知道交往的原則就是不要帶給魯夫麻煩，傑克他們的擔心就在這裡，這是情有可原，而自己是否做到才是他們考驗的開始。

「艾斯…」魯夫聽見傑克說的話有些擔心。

「不要擔心，我沒事的。」艾斯摸摸魯夫的頭。

艾斯知道自己和魯夫交往一定要下定決心才可以，不然會帶給魯夫很大的麻煩，雖然自己很享受這樣你追我跑的遊戲，但是要是帶給魯夫太大的麻煩，魯夫肯定會跟自己鬧脾氣，為了避免這樣的事情，艾斯決定收手。

雖然這樣有點對不起白鬍子老爹，但是艾斯相信老爹會同意自己，而且只要把魯夫帶回去給白鬍子看，白鬍子一定會很喜歡魯夫，畢竟當初是白鬍子叫自己拐魯夫，察覺到自己對魯夫的心意。

既然這樣，白鬍子就不會有任何的怨言，馬可有可能會跟自己囉唆，但是也清楚自己的態度，或許在某些方面他們還是希望自己跟平常人一樣過生活，才會自己在看上魯夫之際，跟自己說去好好拐人。

「讓艾斯你受到委屈了…」魯夫低下頭來不知道要說什麼。

「我沒有受到委屈喔！這是我的決定，不要太擔心了。」艾斯知道魯夫的小腦袋開始在亂想。


	10. Chapter 10

「可是…」魯夫的眼睛裡有著準備奪框的淚水。

「傻瓜，愛上你是我這輩子最幸運的一件事。」艾斯親親魯夫的臉頰。

聽見艾斯說出這句話讓魯夫馬上臉紅，他沒想到艾斯竟然會說出這樣的甜言蜜語，讓自己突然招架不能，魯夫馬上給予艾斯一個大大的擁抱，讓艾斯知道自己有多麼喜歡他。

艾斯很高興魯夫是那樣的信任自己，和魯夫在一起根本沒有什麼壓力，身分對他們來說不算什麼，只要可以和對方在一起，那才是最重要的事情，他們的眼裡除了對方以外，就不會有其他人的存在。

傑克看見這樣的情形就知道自己無法分開他們，至於之後艾斯怎麼去和魯夫的家人交代，那就不是他的事情，這些事情要艾斯和魯夫自己去面對，而不是自己可以說嘴的。

「我好高興傑克同意我們在一起。」魯夫牽著艾斯的手走在回家的路上說。

「我也很高興。」艾斯看見戀人高興的樣子微笑。

「艾斯是我的男友，不知道可不可以介紹給索隆他們知道。」魯夫小小的腦袋開始思考這些事情。

「你要把我介紹給其他人？」聽見魯夫的說法讓艾斯很訝異。

「嗯！我想給我的朋友們知道艾斯的存在。」魯夫用力的點頭，並且用期盼的眼神看的艾斯。

「我是無所謂啦！只是不知道他們會怎麼想就是。」艾斯對於這件事沒有太大的要求。

「我相信他們都會接受的。」魯夫對自己的朋友很有信心。

「好吧！」艾斯敵不過魯夫的要求而答應下來。

魯夫很高興艾斯答應自己，決定艾斯見過家人後再把艾斯介紹給大家知道，現在最主要的問題還是在卡普身上，魯夫相信自己先行告知父母親的話，父母親不會有意見。

因此魯夫決定先打電話告知自己的父母，告訴他們自己已經有交往對象，希望父母親可以接受這件事，魯夫相信多拉格和妻子不太會反對，唯一會反對的人只有自己的祖父卡普。

當天晚上魯夫就打電話給自己的父親，多拉格聽見兒子有了喜歡的人後沒有多說什麼，只是默默的祝福自家兒子後把電話拿給妻子，似乎對於兒子喜歡的人是同性也沒什麼感覺。

「老爸，我有喜歡的人了，是同性，你不介意吧！？」魯夫很久沒有問自家父親的意思，這次給予一個震撼彈，不知道自家父親會怎麼說。

「嗯！那很好，你喜歡就好，我不介意，電話我拿給你媽聽。」多拉格只是這樣說。

「好。」聽見父親的話魯夫一時還回不了神。

「魯夫，發生什麼事了嗎？你爸的臉色很微妙。」母親溫和的嗓音讓魯夫馬上回神過來。

「我跟爸說，我有喜歡的人了，還是同性。」魯夫簡單的回答母親的話。

「這樣啊！怪不得多拉格哥哥臉色很微妙呢！」魯夫聽見母親爽朗的話語微笑。

「媽媽會介意嗎？」魯夫好奇自家母親的想法。

「不會呢！你喜歡就好，可以告訴媽媽他是誰嗎？」魯夫聽見母親對於艾斯的好奇只是笑笑的。

「你們回來就知道了，我想給你們一個驚喜，但是爺爺…」魯夫想起卡普的問題。

「我知道了，我會跟你爸說的，爺爺那裡我們會想辦法的，你就不要擔心。」魯夫聽見母親說的話感到很安心。

「好，媽媽，再見，我等你們回來。」魯夫有種想要哭的感覺。

「嗯！掰掰，寶貝。」聽見母親的問候魯夫輕輕的掛上電話。

艾斯看見魯夫淚眼婆娑的樣子想要去安慰他，但是卻看見魯夫擦乾自己的眼淚收拾好情緒後面對自己，看見這樣的情形艾斯就沒有打算想要插手，只是自己很少會看見這樣感性的魯夫，讓艾斯很訝異。

魯夫看見艾斯想要安慰的樣子想笑，然後在艾斯沒有心理準備的時候撲到艾斯的懷中，艾斯順手把魯夫抱在自己的懷裡，他相信魯夫的父母親一定是答應他們在一起，不然魯夫不會想哭。

「艾斯，老爸和老媽答應我們在一起了。」魯夫靠在艾斯的懷裡說出這句話。

「嗯，那很不錯呢！」艾斯聽見這個消息感到很高興。

「老爸一開始聽見的時候挺訝異的，後來什麼也沒說也沒問就答應下來，才把電話拿給老媽。」魯夫訴說著剛剛發生的情形。

「那你母親怎麼說？」艾斯很想要知道岳母的反應是什麼。

「媽媽並沒有太訝異，反而很快就答應下來，還問我說可以告訴她，你是誰嗎？我跟她說，等她回來就知道。」魯夫跟艾斯撒嬌。

「我很期待呢！」艾斯真的很期待見到魯夫的父母親。

艾斯很高興魯夫的父母親答應他們在一起，聽魯夫的說法他們兩人似乎不反對他們在一起，不過知道了自己的身分後，就不知道魯夫的父母親是否還會同意他們在一起。

魯夫覺得他們之間的身分就算是對立的，家裡除了爺爺外其他人是不會反對的，畢竟自己的父母親就是身份對立，但是他們還是在一起結婚生下自己，一向疼寵溺愛自己的父母親對於自己的一切是不會反對。

艾斯看見魯夫很有把握的樣子就沒有多問，決定等到魯夫的父母親回來後就見真章，況且在艾斯的情報中知道，魯夫的父母親都很疼愛魯夫，不會讓魯夫受到任何的委屈。

「艾斯不要想太多了，老爸老媽不會反對我們在一起的。」魯夫很有自信的說著。

「我才不擔心呢！就算他們反對，我也要擄走你。」艾斯說出自己的誓言。

「那我一定會心甘情願的被艾斯給擄走。」魯夫笑的很沒天良。

「哇毆！到時候找我算帳的人可多了呢！」艾斯故作誇張的語氣說著。

他們兩人開始打鬧起來，似乎一點也不擔心接下來要發生的事情，看見魯夫那樣的開心艾斯很高興，怎麼說都是自己最疼愛的情人，打從他們第一次見面起，艾斯就喜歡上魯夫，這個一見鍾情雖然讓艾斯嗤之以鼻，卻又不得不承認。

當自己承認喜歡上魯夫後，艾斯用盡手段想要把自己心愛的人拐到身邊，好不容易用了所有的手段後，魯夫總算願意接受自己，讓自己開心不已，現在就是要巴結魯夫的家人讓他們把魯夫交給自己。

當然卡普這個傢伙真的就需要考慮要怎樣了，雖然魯夫的父母親已經答應他們在一起，並不代表卡普就會答應他們在一起，因此他們要想想到底要怎樣才好，以免到時後被卡普給追殺。

「魯夫，你爺爺那裡要怎樣才好？」艾斯多多少少有些擔心。

「媽媽說會和老爸想辦法阻止爺爺的。」魯夫想起來母親跟自己說的話。

「你確定他們可以阻止你爺爺？」艾斯對此感到不可思議。

「不知道，老爸本身就很反骨，老媽的話更不用說了，最多會把爺爺給氣死而已。」魯夫像是無關緊要一般的說著。

「這到底對我們有利還是…」艾斯聽見魯夫說的話有些頭痛，他沒想到魯夫會說出這樣的話來。

「嘛…總會有辦法的。」魯夫是這樣相信。

對於自家愛人樂觀的態度艾斯不知道要說什麼，不過就像是魯夫說的，的確到最後總會有辦法，畢竟自己真的沒見過魯夫的家人相處的情形，到底是怎樣的情形自己也不清楚，到了那天自己就會知道。

艾斯相信自己一定會找到辦法說服卡普，如果真的不行就帶著魯夫離開走到天涯海角，找個無人認識他們的村落落腳就好，他相信魯夫一定會跟著他一起離開，儘管這樣做會刺激卡普卻也是最後的辦法。

「如果說服不了你爺爺，我肯定要帶你逃到天涯海角。」艾斯用最真誠的眼神看著魯夫。

「如果艾斯真的這樣做，我也會跟著艾斯一起離開。」魯夫笑笑的說著，同時也堅定自己的決心。

「不怕被你爺爺罵？」艾斯聽見魯夫說的話很訝異。

「才不怕勒！」魯夫大聲的說。

艾斯聽見魯夫說的話只是親吻魯夫的臉頰，他相信魯夫一定會跟著自己離開，艾斯想說不定魯夫的父母親曾經遇過他們這樣的問題，到最後應該也是私奔一陣子才解決。

自己最後和魯夫到底要怎樣解決艾斯不清楚，一切都要等到正式見過魯夫的家人後才知道，不管怎樣自己已經決定好要和魯夫在一起，度過一輩子的時間，所以不管卡普說什麼艾斯都不會放手。

為了自己心愛的人艾斯決定放手一搏，不知道這個賭注是否可以贏得勝利，魯夫是自己最心愛的人，艾斯願意接受這樣的挑戰，自然願意放手一搏，拿出所有的籌碼梭哈。

魯夫當然不會讓艾斯輸掉，會想辦法告訴卡普自己有多麼的愛艾斯，會讓卡普看見自己的決心，不會輕易的放棄他們之間的感情，這條路雖然不好走，卻是他們決定好要一起走下去的道路。

「艾斯，我會陪你一起度過的。」魯夫用堅定的眼神告訴艾斯。

「我知道。」艾斯很高興魯夫會和自己一起度過這個難關。

「我會讓爺爺知道我是多麼愛你。」魯夫決定和卡普攤牌。

「我也是。」艾斯也會用自己的方式告訴魯夫的家人他有多愛他。

既然他們已經下定決定，就等待著那個日子的到來，魯夫已經事先告知自己的父母親，所以多拉格夫婦並不會為難艾斯和魯夫，至於卡普那裡他們就會想辦法看要怎樣處理。


	11. Chapter 11

離家庭聚會還有一段時間，這段時間艾斯和魯夫總是會形影不離的到街上去逛逛，同時他們兩人也開始讓對方融入自己的生活圈當中，和自己的好朋友們介紹自己的伴侶。

魯夫和艾斯在路上遇到七武海之一的托拉法爾加‧羅，羅暗戀魯夫很久了，沒想到現在心儀的人會出現在自己的面前，可是羅從未想到魯夫竟然會喜歡上自己以外的人。

「托拉男，你好啊！」魯夫看見自己視為朋友的人當然會打招呼。

「草帽當家的，你好。」羅看見是自己心愛的人還是沒有任何的表情起伏。

「艾斯，我跟你說喔！托拉男是我認識的朋友。」魯夫興高采烈的跟艾斯說這件事。

「是嗎？你好，托拉法爾加‧羅。」艾斯微笑的打招呼，他當然知道羅是誰。

「你好，神偷波特卡斯．D．艾斯，真是久仰大名了。」羅很有禮貌的打招呼。

「咦？艾斯和托拉男認識？」魯夫聽見他們打招呼的方式感到很訝異。

「不認識，但是我聽過他的名號。」艾斯拍拍魯夫的頭。

「在道上神偷是很有名的傢伙。」羅看見艾斯和魯夫這樣親密有點忌妒。

魯夫根本沒有察覺到羅嫉妒的情緒，只是認為剛好會遇上羅，自然就把艾斯介紹給他知道，艾斯當然知道羅很喜歡魯夫，當初為了要和魯夫在一起，艾斯可是拜託馬可調查一些事情，自然就有調查到羅喜歡魯夫這件事。

艾斯可是事先做足了功課才來追魯夫的，當然還要一一的破壞那些情敵的妄想，甚至艾斯會想辦法讓魯夫遠離那些人，雖然魯夫的手下無法遠離，但是艾斯自有辦法讓他們無法覬覦魯夫。

魯夫這個天真的孩子根本沒有察覺到羅喜歡他，對此艾斯感到很慶幸，至少除了自己以外沒有人可以擄獲他的心，畢竟魯夫是個很遲鈍的小孩，如果不用非常手段的話，根本不會知道誰喜歡他，這點艾斯可是非常慶幸。

「既然遇到了，那就一起吃飯吧！」魯夫開心的邀請羅。

「好。」羅當然很高興可以和魯夫一起吃飯。

艾斯很慶幸魯夫根本不知道羅喜歡他，自己用了一些手段拐到魯夫，當然也會把魯夫看的很緊，誰叫自家愛人是那樣受到許多人的歡迎，自己當然要防範未然，以免自家可愛的寶貝被人家給拐走。

魯夫是個天然呆又遲鈍的孩子，對於身邊的人喜歡自己並不是那樣的清楚，因此只是把每個人當成朋友一般的在相處，艾斯是用非常手段才讓魯夫認清自己是喜歡他的，不僅僅只想要做朋友而已。

現在只差沒有把魯夫拐到床上去以外，所有情侶能夠做的事情他們都做過，為了不嚇到魯夫，艾斯可是非常的忍耐自己的慾望，誰叫自家戀人是那樣的天然，老是讓自己驚嚇過度。

魯夫可以說是天天都再給艾斯一個驚喜，讓艾斯實在是不知道要怎麼說，現在遇到一個情敵，艾斯可要想辦法剷除他，宣示自己的主權讓大家知道，以免自家戀人呆呆的被拐走。

「耶？索隆你們怎麼會來？」魯夫看見自己的屬下感到很訝異。

「想說很久沒有過來吃飯了，就過來了，沒想到會遇到你們。」索隆看見艾斯和羅的時候有稍稍為不悅。

『嘖！今天是什麼日子，竟然會遇到情敵。』艾斯的內心當中開始不悅起來。

「那我們一起過去坐吧！其他人也一定也一起過來了。」魯夫開心的說著。

「好。」艾斯和顏悅色的拍拍魯夫的頭。

索隆聽見這句話多少有些不願意，可是又不能違背魯夫的命令，自然會帶他們過去和大家聚在一起，羅賓看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，娜美則覺得自己開始頭痛了，喬巴很高興的和羅問東問西，偶爾也會問艾斯一些事情。

布魯克看見這樣的情形露出神秘高深的微笑，似乎是已經知道艾斯的身分，不過卻不打算揭穿，誰叫魯夫是大家疼愛的寶貝，絕對不可以讓他傷心難過，這是他們這些人的宗旨。

「我跟大家介紹，艾斯是我的男友！！」魯夫看見大家後馬上投下一個震撼彈。

「可惡，竟然輸了。」香吉士聽見魯夫這樣說感到很扼腕。

「果然…」索隆聽見後自然也不是很高興。

「大家好，我是波特卡斯．D．艾斯，是你們想要抓的那位神偷。」艾斯用迷人的微笑跟他們說。

聽見這句話大家震驚不已，羅賓只是笑笑的沒有任何回應，娜美則是唉聲歎氣，其他人卻整個人嚇到說不出話來，他們沒想到隊長看上的獵物竟然會成為他的男友，等到他們回神過後索隆和香吉士差點想要出手打人。

要不是魯夫在艾斯的身邊他們無法動手，不然他們很想要動手痛打艾斯一頓，沒想到區區一名神偷竟然會把他們的隊長給拐去，而且他們的隊長還心甘情願的跟在他的身邊，這怎麼會不叫人扼腕呢！

「艾斯，我肚子好餓喔！」魯夫開始和艾斯撒嬌。

「看你想吃什麼就點什麼。」艾斯把菜單拿給魯夫。

「好！！」聽見這句話魯夫馬上開始瘋狂的點餐。

大家看見魯夫瘋狂的點餐馬上自己動手開始點餐，以免等下自己的餐點會被魯夫給搶去吃，魯夫可是他們隊裡有名的大胃王，常常自己吃不夠就會搶人家的食物來吃，所以大家都要顧及好自己的食物。

艾斯知道魯夫的食量，所以不會很擔心，加上自己本身也很會吃，所以總是和魯夫吃的份量都差不多，當然也會負責阻止魯夫去搶食，以免大家會生氣，他相信魯夫的手下肯定沒少受過這樣的氣，卻又對於自家隊長沒辦法。

看見自己喜歡的餐點已經送上來了，魯夫開始吃了起來，大家一邊護著自己的餐點一邊聊天，羅跟魯夫吃過幾次飯，知道魯夫的個性，也很清楚魯夫會有搶食的行動。

「魯夫，吃不夠可以繼續點餐，不可以搶人家的食物。」艾斯看見魯夫要伸手拿其他人的食物的時候警告。

「唔…艾斯是討厭鬼…」魯夫聽見艾斯說的話只能乖乖的停下手來。

「你搶了人家的食物，等下人家怎麼吃飯。」艾斯對這件事很嚴格。

「好嘛…」魯夫只好乖乖的繼續吃其他東西。

艾斯看見這樣的情形叫服務生過來，點了幾樣菜後繼續埋頭吃飯，其他人看見這樣的情形很訝異，娜美沒想到竟然會有人可以阻止魯夫，羅賓知道魯夫找到好人家了。

布魯克看見這樣的情形微笑，看樣子他們家可愛的隊長已經有人會照顧，不需要自己擔心那麼多，不過魯夫的伴侶這件事讓自己很難回報給上級，畢竟自己是卡普故意派到魯夫身邊的人，目的是回報卡普，讓他知道魯夫的一舉一動。

『哎呀！真是傷腦筋，這下子要怎麼跟卡普先生回報，要是卡普先生知道了，肯定會大發雷霆。』布魯克一邊吃飯一邊想。

「艾斯好厲害喔！可以阻止魯夫搶食。」喬巴一臉佩服的樣子說。

「已經習慣了，我訓練了很久呢！」艾斯對於這樣的動作當作像是訓練小動物一般。

「嘛！有人可以阻止魯夫就好，這下子我們都可以安心吃飯了。」騙人布很高興自己可以安心的吃飯。

「哈哈！隊長有人可以照顧他真是不錯。」佛朗基看見這樣的情形哈哈大笑的說著。

「沒想到那傢伙真厲害。」香吉士看見這樣的情形說。

「竟然對魯夫有一套辦法，果然不能小看。」索隆在這裡真的很佩服艾斯。

香吉士和索隆都清楚自己很喜歡魯夫，但是對於魯夫的行為很難去控制，沒想到艾斯竟然可以控制魯夫的行為，甚至可以看見艾斯很寵魯夫的樣子，只能說自己真的輸的很徹底。

艾斯想盡辦法宣示主權，讓其他人知道自己是沒有機會，香吉士和索隆當然很清楚艾斯的目的，卻很不想承認自己已經輸了，羅的話更是不用說了，壓根不想承認艾斯是魯夫的男友。

艾斯當然知道羅是很難擊退的對手，自然會想辦法擊退那傢伙，以免他跟自己搶魯夫，當然艾斯也清楚索隆和香吉士多多少少也不服輸，說不定也有跟自己搶魯夫的情況。

「這家餐廳的東西真好吃，下次一定還要來吃。」魯夫開心的摸摸自己的肚子。

「好，下次我們兩人一起過來吃。」艾斯疼愛魯夫的情感溢於言表。

「艾斯、艾斯，我們等下要去哪裡？」魯夫拉著艾斯的手問他。

「陪我回去集團裡一下，馬可和老爹想要看看你。」艾斯想起來今天自己約好跟大家見面。

「好。」聽見艾斯的計畫魯夫很有元氣的回答。

「不准跟那傢伙過去，魯夫你不知道那裡是什麼地方嗎？龍蛇混雜的地方你還敢去。」索隆聽見他們的對話馬上破口大罵。

「你去了一定沒好事。」香吉士也在一旁幫腔。

「你們好囉唆喔！才不會有事勒！」魯夫嘟著嘴巴跟他們說。

聽見魯夫用類似撒嬌的語氣對他們說話，索隆和香吉士馬上陣亡，他們對自家隊長真的沒有法子，只要自家隊長用撒嬌的語氣對他們說話，他們一定會同意自家隊長，雖然這件事非同小可，可是自家隊長已經這樣說了，他們只好妥協。

魯夫相信艾斯一定會保護好自己，根本不會讓自己遇到什麼危險，這樣胸有成竹的想法讓他更想要去看看艾斯所待的環境，艾斯當然會保護好自己最心愛的人，才不會讓集團裡的人傷害他。

況且魯夫是自己心愛的人，又這麼的可愛，大家才捨不得欺負他，馬可每次都會出言調戲魯夫外，薩吉根本就是把魯夫當成弟弟在寵愛，至於魯夫為什麼會跟白鬍子集團裡面的人見面，那就是艾斯刻意安排的結果。

「出發！！」魯夫開心的大叫。


	12. Chapter 12

「好。」艾斯看見這樣的情形只是寵溺的笑了笑。

羅因為不放心的關係也跟著一起過去，當然跟蹤他們的情形沒有被艾斯和魯夫給發現，羅雖然對艾斯沒有任何的意見，卻還是會擔心魯夫遇到危險，怎麼說白鬍子集團可是道上有名的對象。

香吉士和索隆也因為不放心魯夫的緣故，所以跟著他們一起來到白鬍子的地盤當中，羅看見他們跟自己一樣在跟蹤魯夫就覺得很好笑，原來他們兩人也是自己的情敵。

艾斯和魯夫因為有說有笑的關係根本沒有發現後面有三個人在跟蹤自己，敏感的艾斯有回頭看了幾次，卻發現根本沒有人，因此沒有刻意說什麼，但是艾斯知道一定會有人跟蹤自己。

「艾斯，怎麼了嗎？」魯夫看見艾斯突然回頭看的樣子問。

「沒什麼，有挑到想要的東西嗎？」艾斯笑笑的說著。

「嗯…好難抉擇，兩個都好想要。」魯夫看中自己喜歡的東西說。

「我都買給你。」艾斯把魯夫想要的兩個東西都買下來。

「艾斯最好了，我最喜歡艾斯了。」魯夫高興的抱著艾斯。

「你是我最愛的人，不對你好對誰好。」艾斯笑笑的說著。

跟蹤的三個人看見這樣的情形每個都想衝出來殺了艾斯，看見艾斯和魯夫的親密互動讓他們很火大，他們從沒有跟魯夫有這樣親密的互動，看見這樣的情形當然會很不高興。

他們不曉得艾斯已經發現到他們三個在跟蹤他和魯夫，艾斯才會這樣故意和魯夫表現出親密的動作，就是想要看見他們跳腳的樣子，而且艾斯想要剷除情敵，自然不會讓他們有機會可以得逞。

「可惡，我都還沒被魯夫抱過，那傢伙竟然！！」香吉士火大的想要衝出去殺人了。

「嘖！根本就是失策。」索隆看見這樣的情形當然很不高興。

「草帽當家的…」羅多少有被打擊到。

艾斯看見他們的表情露出勝利的微笑，表示說魯夫是他的人，想要跟他搶，根本就沒門，而且自己已經把魯夫的心給抓住了，即使他們用任何方法也打動不了魯夫的心。

看見艾斯挑釁的笑容他們很生氣，可是又不能無緣無故出現在他們的面前，就怕魯夫會懷疑他們做了什麼事情，想要出現在他們的面前卻不能出現真的很痛苦，而且又看見對方挑釁的樣子更是火大。

艾斯當然會把握機會剷除情敵，在魯夫不自覺的情況下剷除，雖然他相信魯夫不會問什麼，只是艾斯可不想讓魯夫懂其他人的心意，這樣的話自己會很吃虧，所以會做好所有的防範。

「艾斯，我肚子餓了。」才剛剛吃飽的魯夫又喊肚子餓了。

「真是的，剛剛沒吃飽嗎？」艾斯親暱的問著。

「剛剛有吃飽，可是現在又想吃東西了。」魯夫笑嘻嘻的告訴艾斯。

「真拿你沒辦法，那我們去買東西吃。」艾斯知道魯夫可是很會吃的。

「我想吃冰淇淋、漢堡、薯條…等等。」魯夫把想吃的東西全部說出來。

「好，我們去買。」艾斯對於這點小錢不看在眼裡。

「艾斯最好了，果然艾斯最寵我了。」魯夫很高興自己的伴侶這樣寵愛自己。

「你這個貪吃鬼。」艾斯捏捏魯夫的鼻子。

看見這樣親暱的動作，索隆不小心扯壞了某樣東西，香吉士和羅看見這樣的情形就知道索隆已經快要失去理智，別說索隆快要失去理智，連他們都一樣，香吉士已經不小心踢飛了幾個人，羅的話更不用說，劃傷了幾個倒楣鬼。

想要靠近他們的小混混都被他們三個給打傷，就因為他們三個看見艾斯和魯夫親密的動作，自然會不高興，然後就把氣出在想要找自己麻煩的小混混身上，生人勿近的氣場在他們三個身上發揮的淋漓盡致。

艾斯看見這樣的情形很滿意，決定利用和魯夫互相餵食的方式給予他們重重的打擊，讓他們知難而退，當然這三個人愛慕魯夫的心思非常明顯，只可惜魯夫並沒有看出來。

「艾斯、艾斯，這個冰淇淋好好吃，你吃一口看看。」魯夫把剛剛自己舔過的冰淇淋拿到艾斯的面前。

「嗯，很好吃。」艾斯故意不吃魯夫手上的冰淇淋，反而故意親吻魯夫的嘴角。

「怎麼在大街上這樣做，這樣很難為情啦！」魯夫馬上臉紅，可愛的樣子一覽無遺。

「呵呵！誰叫你太可愛了，情不自禁就這樣做了。」艾斯舔了一口冰淇淋。

羅看見這樣的情形又不知道失手痛毆了幾個人，香吉士和索隆已經石化，加上聽見魯夫說的話又風化，隨即馬上振作打算繼續跟蹤他們，就是想要給艾斯好看，可惜艾斯不會讓他們如願。

香吉士看見這樣的情形火冒三丈，眼紅的看著艾斯做出那樣的動作出來，他們老早就想跟魯夫做那樣的動作，就是礙於魯夫並不知道他們的感情，更沒想到殺出一個程咬金，讓自己多年的功夫都白費了。

而且這個程咬金是不容小看的對手，想要從他身邊搶走魯夫可是需要費一番心思，偏偏魯夫的心思又在艾斯的身上，如果想要從艾斯身邊奪走魯夫根本是不可能的事情。

「可惡，我也想跟魯夫做那樣的動作，艾斯那個傢伙真奸詐。」香吉士扼脕的說著。

「那傢伙到底是從哪裡殺出來的程咬金，竟然奪走魯夫的心思。」索隆對於這點非常的生氣。

「草帽當家的怎麼可以把心交給那傢伙，那傢伙太危險了。」羅憤恨不平的說著。

「早知道當初應該早點跟魯夫表白，而不是現在在這裡看他們曬恩愛。」香吉士很後悔當初沒有早點表白。

「魯夫那傢伙太過遲鈍，想說要等他開竅，沒想到先被人搶先一步了。」索隆對此很不高興。

「草帽當家…」羅已經不知道要說什麼。

『想贏過我，還早呢！』艾斯看見這樣的情形微笑。

「艾斯、艾斯，這個好好吃，你要不要吃？」魯夫開心的把自己吃了一半的章魚燒拿到艾斯的面前。

「好。」艾斯一口吃下魯夫餵自己吃的章魚燒。

魯夫看見艾斯把自己給他的食物給吃下肚子裡感到很高興，魯夫對自己喜歡的人就會做這樣的動作，艾斯清楚魯夫會做出這樣的動作，才這麼故意顯示給他們三個看，就是要讓他們知道魯夫是屬於他的。

「沾到醬料了。」艾斯親吻魯夫的嘴角。

「艾斯你跟我說就好了嘛！每次都要做這樣令人害羞的動作。」魯夫有些不好意思的說著。

「這是我對你的愛的表現，就像你會餵我吃東西那樣。」艾斯拍拍魯夫的頭。

「原來是這樣啊！」聽見艾斯這樣說魯夫像是恍然大悟一般的點頭。

『『才不是這樣呢！魯夫你不要被騙了。』』香吉士、索隆、羅的內心正在大喊。

香吉士、羅、索隆真的覺得魯夫太過天真，艾斯一些簡單的話語就被哄的服服貼貼，這根本就不是那樣，那是大野狼要把小綿羊吃了的前兆，艾斯這個饑渴的大野狼遲早要把魯夫給吃了。

為了避免發生這樣的情形，香吉士、索隆、羅拼命的想要阻止他們，可惜艾斯一一的化解他們的阻礙，不讓他們破壞自己和魯夫的好事，更不會讓他們搶走自己心愛的人。

在香吉士、索隆、羅的眼裡艾斯就像是大野狼一般，想要吃了他們最仰慕的人，可是在艾斯的眼裡他們三個也是這樣的人，想要搶走自己最心愛的人，四個人在那裡互相鬥智鬥力。

索隆、香吉士、羅他們可以看的出來根本就是烏合之眾，只是互相在牽制對方，不讓對方得到魯夫，這樣想要鬥過艾斯根本就是不可能的事情，艾斯清楚他們的策略所以故意用曬恩愛的方式來刺激他們。

『想跟我鬥，你們還太早了，只不過是一群小小的烏合之眾，想跟我搶魯夫，門都沒有。』艾斯盤算的很好。

魯夫把所有的東西都吃完後看著艾斯，艾斯看見魯夫已經吃的差不多了，他們可以準備去白鬍子老爹那裡，本來想說剛吃飽飯稍微逛街一下再過去，沒想到會被索隆、香吉士、羅跟蹤。

中塗魯夫又要吃東西，艾斯才停下來買東西給魯夫吃，看樣子剛剛在餐廳魯夫根本沒吃夠，所以才會在路上跟自己說肚子餓，疼愛魯夫的艾斯當然會讓魯夫好好吃一頓。

現在魯夫已經全部吃完了，他們當然就要啟程回去白鬍子老爹那裡，艾斯要正式把魯夫介紹給大家，至於那後面的三個跟屁蟲，艾斯已經不打算去理會他們，既然他們想要跟來就讓他們跟來。

「艾斯，我吃飽了，我們可以走了。」魯夫很高興自己又吃了很多東西。

「好。」艾斯寵溺的笑了笑。

「果然還是艾斯最好了，都不會管我。」魯夫開心的說著。

「呵呵。」艾斯聽見魯夫孩子氣的話語只是笑笑的沒說什麼。

『『我們也不會管你啊！！魯夫。』』香吉士和索隆在內心當中大喊。

「白鬍子老爹的地盤上一定有很多很有趣的人。」魯夫很期待可以和大家見面。

「的確是有很多很有趣的人，我等下會介紹給你知道。」艾斯摸摸魯夫的頭，寵愛的眼神從未消失過。

『『魯夫，你不要踏入那裡，那裡不是你能去的地方啊！！』』香吉士和索隆在內心當中大喊，他們很擔心魯夫羊入虎口。


	13. Chapter 13

『不行，一定要阻止他們過去。』羅聽見艾斯和魯夫的對話後想。

艾斯牽著魯夫的手來到自己所在的地盤當中，艾斯一一跟魯夫介紹地盤上有什麼東西，魯夫很開心的聽著艾斯的介紹，好像那些事情從不會在自己生命當中出現，當看見後是那樣的驚訝。

而且白鬍子的地盤和自己想像中的不一樣，不太像是龍蛇混咱的地方，不過魯夫也知道這裡不是自己這樣的人可以進入的世界，跟自己想像中的世界是很不一樣的地方。

和自己待的世界也是那樣的不一樣，至於是怎樣的不一樣魯夫並不清楚，只是有這樣的感覺，魯夫的野性直覺可是很強大的，大概也知道這裡的人大多都有不能說的秘密，同時也都身懷絕技。

「艾斯、艾斯，這裡跟我所想的樣子很不一樣。」魯夫開心的拉著艾斯的袖子說。

「當然跟你所想的很不一樣，也跟你待的世界很不同。」艾斯知道魯夫一定知道自己說的是什麼意思。

「哼哼，我當然知道，不過我相信大家一定都背負了一些不能說的秘密，媽媽告訴我說，底層社會的人一定都背負不同的秘密才會在那裡生存。」魯夫把自家母親告訴自己的話轉告給艾斯知道。

「你母親是個很有智慧的女性，一定告訴你很多不同的事情。」艾斯摸摸魯夫的頭要他不要去想太多，太過單純的魯夫不太適合接觸到這樣的事情。

「嗯，媽媽說世界上很多人都是好人。」魯夫是個很相信人性的孩子，就是這樣的單純才吸引了艾斯。

「是啊…」艾斯聽見這句話苦笑，不過也不反對魯夫說的話。

艾斯覺得魯夫說的那些話的確是沒錯，畢竟白鬍子集團裡面有很多人都是背負秘密而生活下來的人們，只是大家都沒有去說自己的過去，艾斯沒想到魯夫竟然會知道這樣的事情。

他曾經以為這樣天真的魯夫並不會體會到他們的痛苦，畢竟魯夫所生長的家庭環境是那樣的好，卻沒想到魯夫的母親會教導他那些事情，不過知道那些事情後魯夫依舊是那樣的天真，這才是令人想不到的地方。

跟在魯夫後面的三個人聽見他們説話的聲音後很有感觸，索隆和香吉士本身就是背負一些秘密而進入警察單位工作，曾經他們也以為魯夫是個天真的上司，沒想到魯夫有時候會出人意料之外。

同時也因為這樣而讓他們心服口服，雖然總是會埋怨一下自家上司那樣不講理的一切，卻還是無法不追隨他們的上司，魯夫有種讓他們無法不臣服的野性在，因此他們每個人才願意在魯夫的底下做事。

「我以為你是個被保護的很好的小傢伙，沒想到竟然會思考那麼多事情。」艾斯一邊戴魯夫逛街一邊說。

「沒有喔！爺爺和雷利的訓練很嚴格，還沒從學校畢業前就已經被丟到黑幫去探查過了。」魯夫笑嘻嘻的說著自己的往事。

「他們不擔心嗎？」聽見魯夫是做間諜這樣危險的事情，艾斯感覺到自己有些心驚膽跳。

「還好耶！爺爺根本不擔心我的死活，雷利的話會請友人照看我一下。」魯夫歪著頭想了想說。

「怪不得你有那麼多的功績。」艾斯沒想到魯夫能夠有這樣的地位是他自己換來的。

「嘿嘿，現在這個位子可是我辛辛苦苦換來的呢！」魯夫還在警察學校的時候就闖出名號來了。

艾斯清楚魯夫的能力不僅僅只是這樣，只是沒有顯現出來罷了，天真不追求名利是讓自己心動的他，或許就是這樣自己才會喜歡上這個單純的小傢伙，要說他不懂的人心險惡，那就大錯特錯了。

聽說前陣子魯夫逮到多佛朗明哥手下的瘋狂科學家凱薩，解決了失蹤孩子的案件，艾斯聽到這個消息挺訝異的，七武海之一的多佛朗明哥會做出這樣的事情他不訝異，他是訝異魯夫竟敢和多佛朗明哥作對。

看樣子魯夫一定跟很多黑幫的頭頭嗆聲過，誓言自己一定要逮到他們，然而一直沒有動到白鬍子這裡，是因為白鬍子的手下並沒有讓魯夫討厭的人物存在，加上白鬍子老爹有自己的作風，並不會踏到魯夫的底線。

倒是從白鬍子集團當中退出的黑鬍子踏到魯夫的底線很多次，也被魯夫列為是黑名單的人物之一，不過黑鬍子那條線似乎跟國際上的大人物有某些關聯，所以是由魯夫的父親親自去逮人。

「黑鬍子，馬歇爾．D．汀奇已經被逮捕了嗎？」艾斯對於殺害自己同伴的人無法原諒。

「嗯，老爸已經逮捕他了，好像是靠著媽媽不知道做了什麼事情的樣子。」魯夫有些疑惑為什麼艾斯會提到他。

「他想要從幫派中獨立出去，所以殺害了我的同伴，老爹對這件事很生氣。」艾斯把原由告訴魯夫。

「嗯…他是大家都頭痛的人物，好像還沒加入白鬍子集團前就很囂張。」魯夫記得自己看到的資料上是這樣說的。

艾斯聽見魯夫說的話沒有反駁，的確黑鬍子在加入他們之前就已經小有名氣，後來可能是想要依附白鬍子集團，利用他們做某些事情，所以才加入他們，達成目的後要退出就故意殺害他們的成員。

才會讓艾斯非常的生氣，艾斯成為神偷也有一部分是因為黑鬍子的關係，想要把黑鬍子送入牢裡，後來聽見風聲說白道的人在抓他，自然就沒有刻意動手去栽贓黑鬍子。

「艾斯、艾斯，你告訴我，你的家人們到底是什麼樣的人？」魯夫決定不繼續嚴肅的話題，反而問艾斯說白鬍子集團的大家到底是怎樣的人。

「老爹就像是我們父親般的存在，馬可是我最好的朋友，薩奇和以藏也是，不過以藏喜歡男扮女裝。」艾斯滔滔不絕的介紹自己身邊的人。

「好有趣喔！好期待可以見到他們。」魯夫一臉開心的表情讓艾斯覺得帶他來是很值得的事情。

「呵呵，等下就可以見到他們了，現在不要那麼興奮。」艾斯知道魯夫現在非常的興奮，想要快點見到大家。

『糟糕，魯夫要進入那裡了！！』索隆、香吉士、羅意識到魯夫要深入虎穴。

即使進入到這樣的龍潭虎穴中，索隆、香吉士、羅等人都沒有任何的恐懼或是害怕，似乎為了魯夫他們都可以得到勇氣，或者應該說他們本身就沒在怕，有什麼樣的上司就有什麼樣的下屬。

魯夫根本就是天不怕地不怕的傢伙，連帶的自家屬下大部分都是這樣的人，索隆和香吉士就是這樣的人，羅的話本身是新興的黑幫老大，根本就不把白鬍子看在眼裡，踏入這個地盤可以說是心安理得。

「嘖嘖，那傢伙到底是想要拐魯夫去哪裡？」索隆看見這樣的情形很不高興。

「路癡，你可以要跟好，不然的話迷路了我可不管。」香吉士一邊注意魯夫他們的行動一邊要索隆跟上。

「你不說我也知道。」索隆很想要跟香吉士吵架。

「吵死了，有時間吵架不如好好的跟蹤他們。」羅看見這樣的情形不是很高興。

對於半路殺出來的程咬金羅當然不高興，自己已經追求魯夫很久，可是魯夫一直沒有給自己任何的回應，沒想到艾斯的出現讓他無法繼續追求魯夫，看見這樣的情形羅當然會很不高興。

畢竟自己是那樣的喜歡魯夫，想要和魯夫在一起，卻被人家捷足先登當然會不高興，況且魯夫可是自己最重要的人，遇見他讓自己覺得生活當中有了依靠，沒想到卻被人家給拐走了。

索隆和香吉士也是同樣的情形，他們很喜歡魯夫，並不僅僅是魯夫是他們的上司，還有魯夫那可愛的笑容以及天真的個性，那些都非常的吸引他們，尊重魯夫的關係他們沒有展開熱烈的追求，沒想到就被艾斯這樣給拐走了。

看見魯夫對艾斯的笑容就很火大，很想要把艾斯五馬分屍，他們才不管這裡是誰的地盤，他們唯一想要做的事情就是把艾斯給宰了，誰叫艾斯把他們最重要的寶物給奪走。

「我一定要讓那個傢伙好看！！」香吉士看見魯夫開心的樣子很火大。

「他是我的獵物，我要拿他開刀。」索隆咬牙切齒的說著。

「嘖！真礙眼。」羅當然也很想要拿刀砍了艾斯。

艾斯知道他們一直跟著自己，不過因為他們沒有什麼動作，所以艾斯懶的去理他們，現在最重要的就是顧好自家戀人，畢竟這裡的人們對警察多少還是有敵視，所以不管怎樣艾斯都會顧好魯夫。

魯夫當然也清楚黑幫地盤上的人都很討厭警察，自然也不會輕易的自曝自己的身分，香吉士和索隆一定都懂這個道理，自然也不會蠢到去犯傻，就算自己的能力很不錯，要一次對付這麼多人還是很吃力的。

因此他們自然就不會刻意去挑釁其他人，羅雖然不把其他人看在眼裡，但是也不會去刻意挑釁其他人，羅才不會去惹不必要的麻煩，況且他現在最想要的就是把魯夫給奪回來。

「現在我們最需要做的事情就是把草帽當家給奪回來。」羅喃喃自語的說著，索隆和香吉士聽見後有些不爽。

「這誰不知道，現在最重要的就是阻止他們進入大樓裡。」香吉士聽見羅說的話感到很厭煩。

「要是他們進入大樓裡面去，我們可就難辦了。」索隆很清楚要是進入那裡他們奪回魯夫的機會就很少。

他們開始評估情勢到底要怎樣才好，他們想要從艾斯的手上搶回魯夫，但是現在看起來好像是不太可能，卻不想要這樣拱手讓人，艾斯這個人故意跟他們搶魯夫，想到就覺得很不爽。

魯夫可是他們重要的寶貝，怎麼說都不想要拱手讓人，尤其是艾斯這樣油嘴滑舌的傢伙，艾斯突然把他們心愛的寶貝給拐走當然會很不爽，要是他們進入那棟大樓裡面的話，他們真的需要過五關斬六將。

艾斯才不會讓他們得逞，一定會進入白鬍子所在的大樓當中，然後把魯夫介紹給大家，而且還有其他人可以幫自己抵擋他們三個，至於之後會發生什麼事情他就不管了。

看見魯夫期待的樣子艾斯知道自己一定要順利進入裡面，相信大家一定也很期待會想要見到魯夫，馬可已經迫不及待的想要見到魯夫，聽說薩奇和以藏也是，既然大家都那麼期待見到魯夫，自己當然要把魯夫帶進去囉！


	14. Chapter 14

「呦！你回來啦！」馬可看見艾斯帶魯夫回來馬上打招呼。

「呦，我回來啦！老爹在嗎？」艾斯把魯夫摟在自己的懷裡宣示主權。

「當然在了，聽你說要帶這小子回來，可早早就在等你了。」馬可好奇的打量一下魯夫。

「老爹也真是的，就跟他說不要這麼早等了。」艾斯對於自家老爹實在不知道要說什麼。

馬可聽見這句話沒有說什麼，只是攤手表示自己也不清楚，白鬍子老爹腦袋裡在想什麼事情不是他們這些兒子可以知道的，艾斯當然知道馬可的意思，畢竟他也不清楚白鬍子的腦袋在想什麼。

魯夫好奇的打量周圍的環境，似乎發現到什麼很有趣的事情，想要東看看西走走，可惜艾斯抓他抓的很緊，不讓他故意亂跑，魯夫只好乖乖的待在艾斯的身邊，要是艾斯生氣起來不理自己可就慘了。

艾斯當然知道魯夫沉不住氣來，不過這裡不是魯夫可以亂逛的地方，艾斯當然要很小心才可以，不然到時候被罵可就不好了，雖然組織裡的人動不了他，艾斯還是會小心謹慎的做這件事。

「這傢伙是馬可，先跟他打招呼。」艾斯交代一下魯夫。

「你好，我是魯夫。」魯夫簡單的打招呼。

「我知道你是誰，你的身家資料我可調查的很清楚。」馬可痞痞的笑著。

「咦？怎麼這樣！！」魯夫馬上大叫。

「嘿嘿，我厲害。」馬可怎樣都不會說自己是用什麼方法。

「艾斯，我好無聊喔！！」魯夫馬上轉移話題，拉拉艾斯的手撒嬌的說。

「魯夫，等一下就會帶你去逛了，耐心的等一下。」艾斯摸摸魯夫的頭，安撫魯夫的情緒。

「好…」聽見這句話魯夫有氣無力的回答艾斯。

「乖，這裡還不是你可以亂逛的地方。」艾斯苦口婆心的勸誡。

「嗯…」魯夫當然知道艾斯的意思，只好乖乖的壓下自己的好奇心。

魯夫當然知道艾斯的用意，畢竟這裡不是自己的領域，要是不小心可是會得罪人，所以不管怎樣都要小心行事才可以，明明就是身為警探，但是魯夫總是會冒冒失失的行動，讓艾斯頭痛不已。

魯夫本來就是一個很衝動的小鬼，老是冒冒失失的讓人擔心不已，身為戀人的艾斯總是要擔心一下，尤其是現在進入黑幫的地盤更是需要提心吊膽，誰叫魯夫總是會趁人家一不注意就惹禍。

艾斯可不想要讓自己心愛的人出事，要是不小心出事艾斯可是會擔心不已，雖然艾斯相信組織裡面的人不會對魯夫做出什麼事情，但是還是會擔心一下，魯夫的實力可不弱，當然應付其他人綽綽有餘。

只是要是遇到高手的話，魯夫可不一定會全身而退，為了避免這樣的情形，艾斯當然不希望魯夫亂跑，乖乖的跟著自己和馬可一起去見白鬍子，路上遇到其他人當然可以打招呼，只要不要亂來都可以。

「艾斯，你回來啦！旁邊這位就是你的小情人了？」薩奇看見艾斯馬上打招呼。

「是啊！這傢伙是我的情人。」艾斯很大方的承認，有機會宣示主權艾斯當然要宣示主權。

「喔！真是可愛的孩子。」薩奇打量了一下魯夫。

「你好，我叫魯夫。」魯夫很乖的和薩奇的打招呼。

「我叫薩奇，你好啊！小傢伙。」薩奇故意和魯夫握手。

「薩奇…」艾斯開始散發殺氣，想要讓薩奇知難而退。

「你這傢伙也太會吃醋了吧！」馬可故意拍艾斯的肩膀。

「嘖！」艾斯撇過頭去。

馬可看見這樣的情形笑笑的，看樣子艾斯吃醋的情形比自己想像中的還要大，看樣子艾斯的佔有慾比自己想像中的還要大，這樣的程度果然讓人意外，魯夫太可愛人見人愛，艾斯才會那樣擔心。

不過薩奇應該是故意這樣做，想要看看艾斯對魯夫重要的程度有多少，這下子如果沒有被艾斯打飛就已經要偷笑了，誰說可以輕易的捻虎鬚，艾斯脾氣雖然很好，但是遇到魯夫的事情就會很激動。

只能說這是戀人之間的通病，果然只要戀愛了，即使很精明的人也會變成笨蛋，艾斯就是一個很好的例子，馬可看見這樣的情形只能苦笑，魯夫又和薩奇聊的很愉快，兩人都沒有注意到艾斯已經是很不高興了。

「薩奇，你給我離開魯夫的身邊。」艾斯咬牙切齒的說著。

「怎麼可以這樣…」薩奇聽見艾斯的話馬上反駁。

「好了啦！你霸佔魯夫太久了，艾斯當然會生氣。」馬可馬上出來打圓場。

「好吧！」薩奇只好乖乖的聽話。

「跟你聊的很愉快，希望下次還可以聊的這麼愉快。」魯夫開心的說著。

「走吧！我們去見其他人。」艾斯馬上把魯夫帶走。

「好…」魯夫乖乖的跟著艾斯走。

艾斯看見魯夫乖乖跟自己走很高興，艾斯真的不喜歡魯夫有跟其他男人過多的接觸，那樣可是會引發他的醋意，魯夫是個很天真的孩子，對所有人都不是那樣有防備，所以艾斯總是要提心吊膽。

誰叫他的戀人可是有很多人在覬覦，每次看見那些人在覬覦魯夫的樣子艾斯就感到很討厭，偏偏魯夫又和他們之間相處的很好，讓艾斯不知道要怎麼說，只能說魯夫實在是太沒有危機意識了。

「你這傢伙，就不能有點危機意識嗎？」艾斯很想大罵，卻罵不出來。

「可是我覺得薩奇是好人耶…」魯夫相信自己的直覺。

艾斯聽見魯夫說的話快要吐血了，看樣子魯夫真的比自己想像中的還要遲鈍，馬可聽見後快要笑死了，艾斯果然遇上天敵了，這個孩子真不簡單，讓人佩服，能把艾斯吃的死死的果然很厲害。

以藏在跟白鬍子老爹說話，看見艾斯帶著一位可愛的人兒感到很訝異，白鬍子看見這樣的情形就知道艾斯把誰給帶來了，卡普的孫子果然跟想像中一樣可愛，看起來不知天高地厚的樣子，卻破了許多大案件。

白鬍子知道那個孩子遺傳了誰，那個面容像極了老友最疼愛的徒弟，可愛的樣子讓人不想要放手，不知天高地厚的個性也一定遺傳了那個孩子，那個曾經是老友常常帶在身邊的孩子。

「小子，你母親…是她吧…」白鬍子有些猶豫，卻還是把話問出口來。

「嗯，是大叔你想的那個人。」魯夫一點也不意外白鬍子會知道母親的身分。

「現在她好嗎？」白鬍子已經有許多年沒有那個孩子的消息了。

「媽媽她很好，過的很快樂，老是陪老爸在各地逍遙自在。」魯夫露出可愛的笑容。

「呵呵，你這小子果然很像她，不知天高地厚的個性果然最像她。」白鬍子笑呵呵的說著。

「爺爺也老是這樣說。」魯夫想起來卡普總是無奈的對自己說自己的個性太像母親了。

「那孩子還沒出師就敢挑戰權威，不知天高地厚的個性可讓人傷透腦筋。」白鬍子想起來那個孩子以前的所作所為。

「老爸和傑克也有說過媽媽很麻煩，個性古靈精怪讓人傷腦筋。」魯夫很清楚母親在父親以及上司的眼裡到底是怎樣的人。

「這就是那孩子的風格，我還以為她嫁人後個性會有改，看樣子是沒有。」白鬍子相信那孩子不可能輕易的改變自己的個性。

「嗯…好像是這樣呢！」魯夫歪著頭想了想說。

艾斯看見魯夫和白鬍子對答如流的樣子有些嚇到，不過依照魯夫那樣子讓人頭痛的個性也不無可能，只能說魯夫對於權威或權勢根本就不看在眼裡，儘管眼前的人是這樣的強大，魯夫卻還是可以和他對答如流。

魯夫根本就不怕白鬍子，而白鬍子也沒有意思要傷害魯夫，對於眼前的孩子白鬍子可是很有興趣，自然會好好的和他討教一番，畢竟自己也想要知道老友視如己出的孩子的下落和近況。

「老爹你認識魯夫的母親？」艾斯好奇的問。

「哈哈，不只認識，還是很好的朋友。」白鬍子大笑，然後拿起酒杯繼續喝酒。

「媽媽有跟我說過大叔你，她說你是他最敬重的長輩之一。」魯夫最喜歡的就是小時候母親每天晚上跟他說的床邊故事。

「這小子的母親是個很有趣的人，等你以後遇到就知道了。」白鬍子可不打算告訴艾斯那些事情。

艾斯見到白鬍子不打算告訴自己那些事情，他也就不去過問那麼多，依照白鬍子的經歷不會不認識魯夫的母親，既然白鬍子對魯夫的母親有很高的評價，艾斯就相信那位女人一定會支持自己。

魯夫當然知道父母親一定會支持自己，從打電話告知自己的父母親後，他們並未說出什麼話來，只是對於自己想要做的事情一概都會支持，相信到時候見到艾斯他們也不會反對。

畢竟那是自己的親生父母親，只有他們知道、了解自己，從不會刻意逼迫自己做什麼事情，魯夫相信自己最喜歡的母親一定會做出讓自己感動的事情來，一定會全力的支持自己。

「什麼聲音？」馬可和以藏聽見外面有人在吵鬧的聲音。

「嘖，不會是那些傢伙吧！」艾斯聽見好像是很熟悉的聲音。

「是索隆、香吉士、羅他們。」魯夫聽見是認識的人的聲音大叫。

「呦！肯定是艾斯你的情敵。」馬可不免會調侃一下自家好友。


	15. Chapter 15

「囉唆，我去解決他們，不然薩奇他們應付不過來。」艾斯決定親自出馬去解決這件事。

「小子，你就跟我在這裡好好聊天，馬可、以藏，你們過去幫艾斯。」白鬍子邀請魯夫一起跟自己喝酒聊天。

「好啊！」魯夫相信艾斯可以解決的，這裡不是自己的地盤，他不好隨便出手。

在艾斯去處理事情的時候，魯夫乖乖的和白鬍子聊天，艾斯看見這樣的情況沒有說什麼，對於魯夫這樣聽話感到很開心，表示自己在魯夫心中的地位一定有增加，艾斯自然會很高興。

艾斯出去看見是羅、索隆、香吉士的時候臉色很嚴肅，因為他們已經把低層的手下打的落花流水，現在正在和裘斯、比斯塔、薩奇對幹中，看樣子這三個傢伙根本不顧自己的身分就來人家的地盤搗亂，實在是不知道要說什麼。

「你們不要給我太過份了，這裡不是你們的地盤，把人家打到爬不起來不需要負責嗎？」情緒比較激動的裘斯跟他們大喊。

「比斯塔、薩奇、裘斯，你們退下，我來處理。」艾斯看見這樣的情形表情很凝重。

「嘖，打到這樣你才出現，等你等真久。」索隆看見這樣的情形很不高興。

「就是說啊！」香吉士沒有看見魯夫更是不高興。

「嘖。」羅的臉色也不會好看到哪裡去。

「囉唆什麼，即使你們是魯夫的朋友我也不會手下留情。」艾斯表情嚴肅的看著他們。

索隆和香吉士聽見這句話感到很火大，不由分說就開始攻擊艾斯，羅的話雖然感到很火大，卻沒有貿然出手，在羅收集的情報當中艾斯是非常強大的人，如果衝動對上他的話，下場一定不會很好。

由於外面實在是太過吵鬧，魯夫和白鬍子停止聊天決定去看看情況，魯夫看見是自己的好友們闖進來反而皺眉頭，依照警察的制度是不可以做這樣的事情，沒有經過上司的允許做這樣的事情讓魯夫不是很高興。

索隆和香吉士看見魯夫不高興的樣子開始戰戰兢兢的，艾斯看見這樣的情形才知道自家戀人也會有生氣的一面，看樣子自己不需要處理太多的事情，剩下的事情就讓魯夫自己去處理。

「大叔，今天很高興可以和你聊天，我先走了。」魯夫笑嘻嘻的和白鬍子打招呼準備離開。

「好，下次和艾斯一起過來。」白鬍子看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼。

魯夫氣呼呼的把索隆和香吉士帶回去警局，羅是跟他們一起離開卻沒有跟著一起去警局，他是第一次看見魯夫生氣的樣子，自然也不會去惹火魯夫，索隆和香吉士知道魯夫生氣起來很恐怖，畢竟已經相處這麼多年了。

儘管已經很久沒有看見魯夫生氣的樣子，但是這次看見魯夫生氣的樣子肯定會死的很慘，很少生氣的人生氣起來是很恐怖的，尤其是魯夫這種人，索隆和香吉士多多少少有些害怕。

「為什麼跟蹤我？」回到警局後魯夫說出這句話。

「這…」索隆聽見這句話還真的不知道要說什麼。

「魯夫…」香吉士聽見這句話也不知道要怎樣反駁。

「警局的規矩你們都忘了嗎？竟然敢這樣做。」魯夫很氣他們不服從自己的命令。

索隆和香吉士聽見魯夫說的話不知道要怎樣去反駁，說真的他們兩人真的很喜歡魯夫，只是因為魯夫都不知道他們的心意，所以當他們做出這樣的行為被魯夫知道後，他們覺得魯夫一定會很生氣。

魯夫沒想到他們竟然會做出這樣的事情來，雖然自己以前太過天真，無法察覺人家對自己的情意，可是現在自己已經知道愛情是怎麼回事，當然也知道索隆、香吉士和羅是喜歡自己的，可是現在自己真的沒有辦法回應他們的感情。

「魯夫，你在生氣什麼？」傑克看見魯夫悶悶不樂的樣子擔心的問。

「索隆和香吉士今天自己闖入白鬍子大叔的地盤。」魯夫悶悶的說出這句話。

「這樣啊…」傑克大概知道是怎麼回事了。

「我真的很生氣，可是我不知道要怎樣處理才好…」魯夫很不想責怪自己的屬下，畢竟他知道是因為自己的關係他們才會這樣做。

「既然這樣，那就讓他們好好的跟你道歉，這件事就這樣解決，不然要是被追究下來可是很麻煩的。」傑克摸摸魯夫的頭。

「好，我會去跟他們說的，傑克，謝謝你。」魯夫這時候終於露出笑容。

「不會。」傑克可是很疼愛魯夫的。

魯夫面對索隆和香吉士沒有說話，他們兩人也知道要和魯夫道歉，不然魯夫是不會原諒他們，畢竟這次是他們先做錯事情讓魯夫不高興，自然也要好好的跟魯夫道歉，魯夫可是很生氣這件事。

他們三個人的氣氛可以說是非常的詭譎，魯夫不說話的樣子真的很恐怖，讓索隆和香吉士不知道要說什麼，好像不管說什麼魯夫都不會原諒他們的感覺，可是真心的道歉魯夫就會原諒他們。

「魯夫，我很抱歉。」索隆還是決定道歉。

「我也是，魯夫，對不起。」香吉士看見索隆已經道歉自己也跟著道歉。

「我原諒你們，下次不可以這樣做了。」魯夫深呼吸後決定原諒他們。

索隆和香吉士確定魯夫原諒自己後感到很開心，不過他們也清楚自己應該要死心了，從艾斯呵護魯夫的程度來說，絕對不適逢場作戲，加上魯夫又是那樣的喜歡艾斯，他們不可以阻止魯夫的戀情。

魯夫開心的原諒他們後就回家，相信他們不會再做出那樣的事情來了，他們會知道自己和艾斯一定會過的很幸福，現在就剩下家人要處理了，魯夫知道父母親就要回家了，他很期待父母回家。

「我回來啦！！」魯夫打開家門大叫。

「歡迎回來，魯夫。」魯夫聽見母親溫柔的聲音。

「老爸、老媽，你們回來啦！！」魯夫看見父母親回來很高興。

「回來啦！」多拉格看見兒子回來沒有多說什麼。

「馬上就可以吃飯囉！先去洗手吧！我還請了傑克和薩波一起過來吃飯。」魯夫看見母親一邊再廚房忙碌的身影還一邊微笑的交代著自己。

「好。」魯夫乖乖去洗手。

「爸似乎注意到魯夫的那件事情，很生氣。」多拉格進入廚房幫忙把晚餐拿出來。

「明天就知道了，我會請魯夫把那個人給帶回來給大家看的。」魯夫聽見母親和父親的說話聲音。

「妳打算怎麼處理？」多拉格好奇的問著自己的妻子。

「當然是看著辦囉！魯夫是我的兒子，我當然要支持他。」魯夫聽見母親這樣說很感動。

今天的晚餐非常的愉快，魯夫開心的吃著今天的晚餐，母親的一席話讓他感到很高興，沒想到母親是這樣支持自己，從小到大不管自己想要做什麼母親都是支持自己，魯夫很高興自己有這樣好的母親。

父母親一直以來都支持著自己，對自己很好，儘管他們並不會常常在身邊，可是他們給予自己的愛是多麼的多，讓自己覺得很幸福，魯夫相信自己把艾斯介紹給他們知道後，他們也一定會接受艾斯的。

「魯夫，明天把你喜歡了的人帶回家給我們看看吧！」魯夫看見母親微笑的對自己說著。

「我們想要看看那個人有沒有資格守護你。」多拉格決定支持自己的孩子。

「好。」魯夫用力的點頭。

當天晚上魯夫在睡覺前打給艾斯，艾斯知道這件事後馬上開始準備要去魯夫家的東西，想到自己要面對魯夫的家人艾斯多多少少有些不知所措，不知道要怎樣才好，馬可看見這樣的艾斯總想嘲笑他一下。

身為損友的馬可多少還是嘲笑艾斯一下，之後就去做自己的事情，艾絲聽見好友嘲笑自己也不能說什麼，因為自己表現出來的樣子就是會讓人想要嘲笑自己，艾斯也懶的去管那麼多了。

「你這傢伙到底在緊張什麼？」馬可看見這樣的情形不解的問。

「拜託，魯夫的家人可不是一般人，當然會緊張。」艾斯聽見馬可說的話很無奈。

「好吧！你加油了。」馬可聽見艾斯這樣說也沒多說什麼。

隔天艾斯準時赴約，魯夫看見艾斯來了很高興，當艾斯踏入魯夫的家裡的時候，發現多拉格已經在打量他，卡普看見艾斯不是很高興，魯夫的母親反而是在廚房當中一邊哼著歌一邊做飯。

艾斯看見這樣的情形不免有些害怕，畢竟魯夫的家人都是白道上赫赫有名的人物，被他們打量自己當然會覺得很恐怖，尤其是卡普又是一臉不爽的樣子看著自己，艾斯當然會緊張。

「老爸、爺爺，他就是艾斯。」魯夫笑笑的告訴大家。

「嗯。」多拉格看了一眼後就進入廚房幫忙妻子。

「哼！」卡普開始和兩個小孩大眼瞪小眼。

艾斯感覺的出來氣氛很不平靜，卡普有種想要殺了自己的衝動，魯夫看見卡普也是戰戰兢兢的，似乎這件事讓卡普很生氣，只是現在礙於兒子和媳婦都在家裡，所以卡普才沒有發脾氣。

面對爺爺的怒氣魯夫不敢說什麼，因為家裡有很多事情一向都是卡普在做主，然而這次自己喜歡的人竟然是自己要追捕的犯人，卡普當然會很生氣，艾斯的身分又是那樣的敏感，怎麼會不讓卡普生氣。

艾斯知道卡普生氣的原因，這麼出色的孫子被自己拐去哪會高興，況且自己的身分又是那樣敏感，讓卡普會很火大，魯夫雖然沒有什麼意見，但是不代表其他的家人不會有意見。

「吃飯了。」魯夫聽見母親的聲音，適時的劃破了這樣嚴肅又寧靜的氣氛。


	16. Chapter 16

「媽媽，妳今天煮了什麼，好香喔！！」魯夫聞到很香的香味馬上大聲的說。

「今天都是煮你最愛吃的菜色。」魯夫看見母親笑笑的把晚餐給端出來。

「媽媽，他就是艾斯，我喜歡的人。」魯夫開心的把艾斯介紹給母親知道。

「妳好。」艾斯很有禮貌的跟魯夫的母親打招呼。

「你好，歡迎你過來。」艾斯看見魯夫的母親微笑的歡迎自己。

「臭小子，別以為魯夫喜歡你，我們就要接受你。」卡普很不高興的說了這句話。

「爺爺！！」魯夫聽見這句話很不開心。

「老爸，吃飯了，不要和魯夫吵。」多拉格看見這樣的情形很頭痛。

當魯夫要和卡普吵起來的時候，多拉格適時的這樣說，對於卡普的個性多拉格實在是不知道要說什麼，從以前卡普就是這樣的個性，當年自己要娶妻的時候也是和卡普吵了很久，現在孫子也這樣卡普當然會不高興。

怎麼說自己的妻子也跟艾斯的身分一樣，讓人不知道要怎麼說，所以當出現這樣的情形卡普當然會很生氣，偏偏自家兒子和孫子都愛上這樣的人，兒子就算了，孫子竟然這樣被呆呆的拐去。

這頓晚餐艾斯覺得吃起來很有拘束感，因為卡普不時的瞪著他，魯夫也不敢多說話，多拉格和妻子看見這樣的情形苦笑，看樣子卡普真的很生氣，他們兩人還真的不知道要怎樣去安撫卡普的情緒。

艾斯知道自己肯定會受到卡普的刁難，到時候自己要怎樣擺脫都還不知道，魯夫看見這樣的情形很替艾斯擔心，因為卡普一向最疼愛自己，知道自己被人家拐去當媳婦當然會不高興。

「爸爸，您就不要那麼生氣，這是魯夫自己的決定，您要尊重他啊！」魯夫看見母親把飯後點心端出來給大家吃。

「你怎麼老是這樣寵魯夫，就是媳婦妳太寵他的關係，才會讓魯夫被人給拐去。」卡普知道自己的媳婦一向很寵自家孫子。

「爸爸，這又不是我的錯，是魯夫自己的選擇。」多拉格看見妻子氣呼呼的樣子微笑。

「老爸，您老是說我們很寵魯夫，您自己還不是一樣，還說我們。」多拉格無奈的說出這句話來。

卡普被兒子堵的說不出話來，畢竟自己真的很寵魯夫，本來是想要讓魯夫獨立一點，沒想到竟然會發生這樣的事情，雖然不太認同艾斯，可是當知道自家孫子有個人可以照顧的時候，卡普的確是鬆了一口氣。

但是當自己知道艾斯的身分之後，卡普就不是很高興，因為艾斯的父親是讓自己頭痛很久的小偷，偏偏自家兒子已經把人家的徒弟給娶回家，現在孫子愛上的那個人又是他的兒子，卡普當然會氣到七竅生煙。

「我不同意讓魯夫和那臭小子在一起。」卡普就是不願意承認他們在一起。

「爺爺，就算你不同意我也要和艾斯在一起。」魯夫聽見卡普說的話馬上頂嘴。

「你這小子，這臭小子到底有什麼好的？你說啊！！」卡普聽見孫子頂嘴的話語馬上大罵。

「艾斯就是艾斯，他對我很好，我喜歡他。」魯夫不甘示弱的大喊回去。

「你這臭小子，就這麼不聽爺爺的話嗎？！」卡普覺得自己快被氣到心臟病發。

「我才不要聽爺爺你的話，你會拆散我和艾斯。」魯夫氣鼓鼓的說出這句話來。

祖孫兩人吵的不可開交，多拉格看見這樣的情形默默的嘆了一口氣，又看見妻子只是笑吟吟的看著眼前的情況更是想要嘆氣，自家老婆總是樂此不彼，不過還是要適時的阻止一下他們兩人才可以。

艾斯傻眼的看著眼前的情況，他沒想到竟然會出現這樣的情形，他還以為卡普是個很嚴肅的人，沒想到這樣孩子氣，聽說卡普只要遇到孫子就會有孩子氣的情形出現。

「我就知道會出現這樣的情形，抱歉讓你看笑話了，艾斯。」多拉格看見這樣的情形扶額。

「沒關係，魯夫和卡普先生的感情真好。」艾斯苦笑的看著這樣的情形。

「嘛…看樣子爸爸有被壓下來的趨勢。」多拉格聽見自己的妻子這樣說後覺得有這樣的感覺。

卡普和魯夫吵到一個段落後，兩人都已經氣喘吁吁，多拉格看見妻子端出兩杯水給他們喝，他們兩個似乎打算下一輪的戰局，多拉格覺得自己要是繼續聽下去肯定會頭痛，決定還是開口制止他們兩人。

不然繼續聽他們吵下去真的很煩人，與其讓他們這樣吵下去，不如開口制止他們，然後好好商量到底要怎樣做才好，看樣子他們兩人都不會輕易的就妥協，多拉格想到就頭痛。

「老爸、魯夫，你們別吵了。」多拉格開口後，卡普和魯夫就不繼續吵下去。

「「哼！！」」卡普和魯夫故意別過頭不去看對方。

多拉格看見這樣的情形很頭痛，加上妻子只想在旁邊看好戲，一點也不想要幫自己，多拉格覺得自己真的不知道要如何去說服父親，看見魯夫那樣堅持自己也不好說什麼。

多拉格打量過艾斯後覺得那傢伙有資格站在自家兒子的身邊，而且最主要妻子也挺喜歡艾斯，如果拒絕自己的兒子就真的說不過去，加上妻子又是那樣寵愛兒子，要是讓兒子和妻子失望，多拉格可做不到。

「老爸，我覺得艾斯有資格站在魯夫的身邊。」多拉格觀察了很久後吐出這句話。

「就算那小子有資格站在魯夫的身邊，但是那臭小子的身分我無法認同。」卡普根本就可以說是氣炸了。

「我老婆的身份還不是一樣，只要不要有利益衝突就可以。」多拉格只覺得自己頭很痛。

「你老婆是你老婆，她自己有自知之明，但是那臭小子呢？」卡普對於媳婦還挺喜歡的，所以不會有意見。

但是卡普就是不喜歡艾斯，所以對艾斯的意見特別說，看樣子這場家庭鬧劇不知道什麼時候才會落幕，艾斯覺得自己真的要戰戰兢兢的待下去，既然已經在商量他們之間的事情，或許有轉機也說不定。

「爺爺，傑克已經答應我了，艾斯答應過傑克，如果有利益衝突一定會避開。」魯夫對卡普大喊。

「那個混蛋，竟然敢給我答應這件事！！」聽見魯夫的說詞卡普更是生氣。

「爸爸，我想您還是答應魯夫吧！不然魯夫一定會離家出走的喔！」魯夫看見母親對自己眨眨眼睛，一會兒魯夫就懂母親要跟自己表達的意思。

「爺爺你要是不准我和艾斯在一起，我就跟艾斯私奔給你看。」魯夫說到絕對會做到。

「你這個不肖孫，竟敢威脅老夫！！」卡普一拳打在魯夫的頭上。

「好痛！！爺爺最討厭了啦！！」魯夫摸摸自己被打的地方。

卡普聽見魯夫這樣說，實在是非常生氣，但是卻也不得不同意艾斯和魯夫在一起，畢竟兒子和媳婦都沒有任何意見，加上自己的屬下也同意他們在一起了，自己自然就不好反對。

雖然對於拐走孫子的人卡普還是很火大，卻也開始慢慢接受艾斯，艾斯對於這樣的情形感到很高興，沒想到卡普會接受自己，不過這也是魯夫和他的父母親的功勞，如果沒有他們卡普不會輕易的接受自己。

「臭小子，我把魯夫交給你，要是沒對他好，你就死定了。」卡普狠狠的威脅艾斯。

「我一定會對魯夫好的，請您放心。」艾斯很高興卡普妥協了。

「我老婆很喜歡你，你可別讓我們失望。」多拉格拍拍艾斯的肩膀。

「我不會讓三位失望的。」艾斯一定會把魯夫照顧的很好。

「那我們不在的時候就麻煩你照顧魯夫囉！」艾斯看見眼前的女人俏皮的笑了笑。

「是。」艾斯用力的點頭。

家庭革命就此停住，什麼事情也不需要擔心太多，艾斯很高興自己可以和魯夫在一起，魯夫用最大的笑容回報自己的家人，謝謝他們答應自己和艾斯在一起，能夠和艾斯在一起自己真的很幸福。

魯夫開心的握住艾斯的手，感覺到魯夫的體溫艾斯整個人鬆了一口氣，這個可愛的孩子從今以後就屬於自己，艾斯深深的感謝魯夫的父母親生下魯夫，讓自己有機會可以遇到他。

魯夫開心的把艾斯送到家門口去，兩人在那裡演出十八相送的劇碼，其他人看見後只是笑笑的沒多什麼，卡普氣的不想說話了，只是把報紙拿起來閱讀，多拉格鬆了一口氣，進入廚房幫妻子收拾東西。

「剛剛妳是故意的吧！？跟魯夫打暗示，教他怎樣對付老爸。」多拉格有看見妻子跟兒子打暗示。

「我才沒有呢！你不要污賴我。」多拉格聽見妻子語氣很哀怨，但是看見她的臉上表情卻不是那麼一回事。

「為什麼要幫他？就算那孩子跟你有淵源也不一定要幫忙才對。」多拉格對於妻子的動作實在是不解。

「你哪一次看過魯夫這個喜歡過一個人，那麼多人追魯夫，我都還沒看見魯夫點頭過，艾斯可是唯一一個。」多拉格聽見妻子說的話後決的妻子分析的真好。

得到家人的支持和同意後，艾斯和魯夫的感情急速加溫，生活上也不再局限那麼多，噓寒問暖樣樣來，甚至可以看見他們兩人在旁人面前放閃光，往往讓大家不知道要說什麼才好。

艾斯覺得自己很幸福，可以遇到魯夫這樣好的伴侶，和魯夫在一起自己真的覺得很幸福，沒想到自己當初第一眼見到的小可愛會這樣喜歡自己，讓自己覺得很不可思議，一路走來雖然沒有什麼大風大雨，但波折還是有。

確沒有影響他們兩人的感情，反而越來越好，艾斯相信幸福的日子就在不遠處，未來和魯夫在一起一定可以過的很快樂，而且他們兩人的感情不會有任何的變化，自己一定會牽著魯夫的手走下去，度過未來所有美好值得回憶的日子，到時候他們可會好好跟大家炫耀一番。END


End file.
